In Loving Memory
by Silmeria - Archer of Valhalla
Summary: An amnesic Luffy, now known as Antaeus, lives happily on the Island of Baterilla with the people who found him. Unbeknownst to him, he is the husband of the King of Pirates, Portgas D. Ace. Can he recover his memory before Ace tears the Pirate World down?
1. Chapter 1

Valkyria : Hello, I'm particularly new to the One Piece world and I sincerely hope you guys go easy on me, but not too easy. I'm still learning about the world of One Piece.

This story is mostly AU -Alternate Universe- so as some of you author's know, some rules about canon apply and some don't! Yes, I am aware that Ace and Luffy are adoptive brothers.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece! I do own this wonderful plot

Current Song : Share The World.

* * *

><p><em>"A singular disadvantage of the sea lies in the fact that after successfully surmounting one wave you discover that there is another behind it just as important and just as nervously anxious to do something effective in the way of swamping boats." - Stephen Crane. <em>

Chapter One : Adrift.

"...he alright?"

Voices? Was he dreaming?

"...don't know...found him about a day ago on the shore...where he came from..."

Yeah, those were definitely voices, but where were they coming from? Better yet, where was _he_, exactly?

He tried lifting himself from whatever he was lying on, but found himself instantly pushed back down by a pair of large, strong hands. His nose twitched when the smell of saltwater and gunpowder drifted past his nose.

"...need to rest, you hear?...few ribs broken."

Ribs? Broken? What was this guy talking about? Oh, must be his ribs that are broken. Well, damn, that wasn't good at all. He felt the same hand on his forehead and the tension instantly rolled out of his body.

"Rest."

The next time he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at a ceiling fan that probably seen better days. Turning his head slightly to the left, he saw an old table filled with medical supplies. Okay, so he was either in a hospital or a stranger's house.

He hoped it was a stranger's house, because if it was hospital then it was a crappy one.

A door opened and closed causing him to turn in the direction of the sound, there, standing in the doorway was an old woman who was certainly not dressed according to her age, but her body told a different story.

"Good, you're awake, I'm Dr. Kureha. Can you speak?"

"Y-Yeah, where am I?"

Kureha grinned, almost manically. "You're on Baterilla Island, boy, South Blue."

"Baterilla Island? South Blue?"

Kureha gave him an impatient look. "Yes, South Blue, where are you from? What's your name?"

He blinked, trying to remember and the moment he did, a wave of piercing pain erupted from the back of his head, causing him to scream out, he felt Kureha's weathered hands on his shoulders and it was much to his relief that the pain faded away.

"Tilt your head," Kureha commanded softly. "Your pupils are slightly dilated but you're fine, but from that bump on your head. I'm guessing you can't remember a damn thing can you?"

"No, I can't," he looked down. "When I tried, my head felt like it was hit by a brick."

"Well," Kureha looked over his face. "That scar over your right eye looks old, so we're not going to worry about that. Your ribs seem to be coming along fine, the only thing we have to worry about is your memory."

"I don't-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you don't remember anything, so we have to call you something. What do you want to be called?"

He reached up and scratched the back of his head. "I don't really know-"

"Antaeus."

"Antaeus? What kind of name is that."

"A good name," Kureha barked. "It means son of the sea and earth. It's a good, strong, healthy name for a boy like you."

The injured man, now known as Antaeus, grinned bashfully. "Alright then, if you say so." Antaeus looked around the room. "um, did I come in with anything? It might jog my memory."

"Yeah," Kureha picked up something from behind her. "This hat."

Antaeus blinked at the seemingly plain yellow straw hat with a red ribbon around it. He frowned when nothing came forth. "Are you sure it's mine?"

"Of course, it was beside you when we found you on the beach a couple of days ago."

Antaeus placed the hat on top of his head and smiled when it was a perfect fit. For some reason, he felt better than he had before. The hat definitely had some significance if it made him feel that way.

"Alright then, let's get you checked out and into the sun." Kureha said. "I have a few people to introduce you to."

* * *

><p>AN : I hope you guys liked it! Just a fangirls whimsical try at One Piece!


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyria : Hey Guys! Another chapter for you! I'm glad I'm getting a good amount of reviews, alerts and favorites! Does an authoress proud.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece! I do own this wonderful plot

Current Song : Crazy Rainbow by Tackey & Tsubasa.

* * *

><p><em>"A baby is expected. A trip is expected. News is expected. Forgetfulness is expected. An invitation is expected. Hope is expected. But memories are not expected. They just come." - Giannina Braschi. <em>

Chapter Two : Adjusting.

"Anything?"

"Not a damn thing."

"Damn it! What are we going to tell, Ace?"

"We?" Nami, navigator of the Spade Pirate's, pointed to herself, all the while shaking her head. "No, what are _you_ going to tell, Ace? You are his First Mate after all."

"And you're his navigator!" Marco roared. "You're the one who's supposed to be pointing us in the right direction to look for, Luffy!"

"That's what I'm doing." Nami snapped viciously, holding up the Log Pose on her right hand. "I already informed him that we're heading to South Blue! That's the only place we really haven't looked."

"Where in South Blue, exactly?" Marco asked sarcastically. "Karate Island? Centaurea? Torino Kingdom? I can go on if you like."

"Listen to me," Nami leaned down and stared into Marco's eyes, feeling a sense of smug satisfaction when she the wariness there. "We aren't going to get anywhere if we keep arguing amongst ourselves, okay? Let's just try our very _best_ to find Luffy, alright?"

"Yeah," Marco ran a hand through his blond hair. "Yeah, alright, It's just-"

"I know," Nami said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Marco."

Marco wordlessly nodded, placing bandaged hands on the map. Nami winced at the sight of them. It had been six days since Admiral Akainu's attack, and nothing had gone right since then.

Sure, they won the battle, thanks to Ace sharp thinking and orders, but their loses were staggering. Three ships and over two hundred men.

Including, including...

Luffy.

Nami's eyes burned as Luffy's smiling face and wide eyes came to her mind. He had been repairing one of the three ships before Akainu's attack. She had no idea if he survived or not. The ship had been blown sky high when Akainu launched his _Great Eruption_.

She would never forget the expression Ace wore when he realized that Luffy, his husband of one year, was on one of those ships instead safe on the _Moby Dick. _Nami shuddered as the face and fire of Ace came to the forefront of her mind. She had never seen her Captain, who was usually so light-hearted, fly into a rage. The result of that rage destroyed Akainu's ships and Akainu himself.

At that moment, Nami was once again reminded why her Captain was called Fire-Fist Ace. Akainu's ships, along with his men had sunk beneath the waves of the Grand Line in a blaze of screams, smoke and fire. Nami felt a sense of satisfaction run through her at the sight of Akainu sinking into the sea. Attacking them, attacking Luffy, was unforgivable in any of the Spade Pirate's eyes.

The door opened, slamming against the frame. Nami turned to see Ace standing in the doorway, staring at her and Marco with cold eyes. Nami held her Captain's gaze for a moment before looking away. She couldn't stand that Ace had such a cold look in his eyes lately.

"Anything?" Ace asked, stepping into the room, shutting door.

Nami shared a quick look with Marco. "No, nothing-"

"We're heading to South Blue?"

"Yes-"

"Where?"

"Karate Island." Nami blurted out, feeling frustrated at constantly being interrupted. "We're close enough to stop there for a few days and look for Luffy."

"Is it possible that he can be there?" Ace asked, sitting in the spare chair. "I don't want to waste a couple of days looking if he's not there."

"It's possible," Nami replied. "We were at the edge of West Blue, so it's possible that Luffy drifted into South Blue."

Ace nodded, looking less tense and more relieved. Nami didn't want to be around when Ace didn't find Luffy on Karate Island. It wasn't going to be pretty.

"How long until we reach it?"

"About a day."

"Good," Ace rose from his chair, patting Nami on the shoulder. "Keep me updated, I'm going to get some sleep."

"Okay, have a good rest, Ace."

Nami waited until Ace slammed the door shut before she collasped into the chair her Captain was just occupying. She glanced at Marco who was looking pinched.

"We need to find, Luffy. Soon, Nami, or Ace is going to do something drastic."

"Drastic?"

"Drastic," Marco repeated, leaning against the table. "Tear the Pirate World down, drastic."

Nami could only bury her face in her arms and sigh.

* * *

><p>Antaeus pulled his straw over his eyes as he stepped out of the house and into the blazing sun. He felt Dr. Kurhea's hand on his elbow as they descended the steps.<p>

"Our guest is finally awake, eh?"

Antaeus looked up to see a lean and muscular man wearing a mask, staring down at him. Antaeus instinctively took a step back only to feel Dr. Kureha's hand tighten on his elbow.

"Don't be afraid of this idiot," Kureha snapped. "He wouldn't harm a fly."

Antaeus heard a snort from his left and turned to see a lithe man wearing a top hat with a pair of goggles strapped over them. The man tipped his hat at him and grinned.

"Antaeus," Kureha gained his attention with a snap of her fingers. "These two fools are X. Drake and Sabo."

"Nice too meet ya, Antaeus." Sabo gave him a full toothed grin. "Antaeus is a weird name, eh?"

"It's a good name!" Kureha snapped. "And he doesn't remember his own."

X. Drake frowned. "Amnesia?"

Antaeus flushed, embarrassed at having being the sudden center of attention. "Yeah, amnesia."

Sabo clicked his tongue in sympathy. "Sorry to hear that, Antaeus. I'm sure you'll get it back soon enough."

"It is only a matter of time," X. Drake put in. "For now, it's best if you relaxed." X. Drake turned to Kureha. "Have you shown him where he will be staying?"

"Not yet," Antaeus felt himself being pushed from behind. "Now that you two idiots are here, you can show him around."

"Sure thing." Sabo walked over and grabbed his arm. "And after that we can introduce you to Nico Robin."

"Nico Robin?" Antaeus blinked curiously. "Who's she?"

"The person you will be staying with."

* * *

><p>AN : Another chapter. Ace is pissed because of Luffy's disappearance.

Next Chapter : Island Life! - Luffy adjusts to Baterilla!


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyria : I'm so glad that this has been so well received! Again, thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece!

Current Song : The Number One Ode Store

* * *

><p><em>"Knowing what you can <strong>not<strong> do is more important than knowing what you can do. In fact, that's good taste." - Lucille Ball._

Chapter Three : Passing Days.

Antaeus found Baterilla to be a generally peaceful place. The people were nice, if not a little wary of him when Sabo and X. Drake introduced him around. When they entered the main village, he was surprised to see how lively it was.

''Well?" Sabo asked, nudging him in the shoulder. "What do you think?"

"It's nice," Antaeus replied, consciously pulling his straw hat over his eyes. "Does this Island get a lot of visitors?"

"Depends on what you mean by _visitors._" Sabo replied, Antaeus didn't fail to notice a touch of bitterness in Sabo's voice.

"Sabo." Drake cut in sharply, a touch of warning his voice. "Don't-"

"What do you mean _don't?_" Sabo turned to Drake with a frown. "He's staying here now, so he might as well know."

"Fine." Drake snapped. "Go ahead and tell him."

"Ummm," Antaeus murmured. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want-"

"Pirates."

"Pirates?" Antaeus repeated. "What about them?"

"They've been spotted in the area a lot lately. Blackbeard specifically."

"Blackbeard?"

Sabo and Drake stopped and gave him an incredulous stare. Antaeus shrugged, giving both men a small, insecure smile. Though his memory loss was fresh, he already felt like an idiot. It didn't make him feel better when he knew this feeling wasn't going to go away for a while.

"Blackbeard is one of the worst out there." Sabo muttured bitterly. "Bastard thinks the entire sea is to do with as he pleases. The only group who was ever able to knock them off their pedestial are the Spade Pirates."

"Spade Pirates? The Pirate King's crew, right?" Antaeus blurted out.

"At least you know that." Drake chuckled warmly. "I would think your memory loss would be a lot more serious if you didn't."

"Seriously." Sabo put in playfully.

"What's Blackbeard doing?" Antaeus asked, he didn't bother mentioning to his friends that the Spade Pirates sounded familiar and he didn't even know what the Pirate King looked like.

"Just screwing around in South Blue basically." Sabo replied. "This is one of the last places that the Marines would really look. I think he's trying to find a base of operations to lay low for a bit."

"And you think he would chose here as his base?"

"Yeah," Sabo, once again, looked bitter and Antaeus wondered why. "A couple of traders coming in say they spotted his ship."

"Don't mind, Sabo." Drake said. "He's still a little upset that Blackbeard destroyed his ship a couple of days ago."

"You would be upset if you saved for three years, Drake!" Sabo spat out. "I was all set to sail out! Now, I have to start all over again."

"Why? Why did Blackbeard destroy your ship?"

"Apparently because he was in a bad mood or so he told me before he fired." Sabo stomped off towards the village, all the while muttered obscenities under his breath.

"Forgive him," Drake said, standing beside him. "When his ship was destroyed he was really upset. Almost got arrested when the Marines came to investigate Blackbeard's appearance."

"Oh," Antaeus felt a flash of pity for his new friend. He couldn't even begin to understand what Sabo was going through.

"Come on," Drake placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's introduce you to Robin and get you settled in."

* * *

><p>Nico Robin's home was moderate yet warm and welcoming. Antaeus looked around in awe at the number of books and maps on the tables, walls and bookshelves.<p>

The woman herself was very beautiful and Antaeus found himself somewhat flustered in front of her. Something that Drake and Sabo noticed, unfortunately.

"Antaeus, this is Nico Robin." Sabo grinned and pushed him forward. "She was nice enough to allow you to stay."

"It really was no trouble." Robin held out her hand for him to take. "It's very nice to meet you, Antaeus."

Gently taking Robin's hand in his own, Antaeus grinned. "It's nice to meet you as well, Miss Robin."

"Please, call me Robin."

"Well, we better get going." Sabo spoke up, breaking the comfortable atmosphere. "Drake and I will come and visit you soon, Antaeus."

"Oh, okay,"

"Don't worry," Robin soothed. "They'll be back soon enough."

"Yeah! We love Robin's cooking so you'll see us so much you'll be sick of us."

"Indeed."

Antaeus grinned, following Sabo and Drake to the door. "Alright then, I'll see you two soon and tell Dr. Kurhea thanks for taking care of me."

"She likes _Umeshu_ and Pickled Plums." Drake chuckled warmly, stepping through the door. "Those are better than any thank you."

"I'll make sure to send her some," Robin said. "And please, send her my regards, will you?"

"Sure thing!" Sabo waved cheerfully. "See ya, Antaeus!"

Antaeus waved with a tight smile, mournfully watching the door close shut. He turned to Robin who was watching him with a soft smile.

"Kureha and Drake scrounged some clothes and supplies up for you before you woke up." Robin pointed to the to the stairway. "You're room is on the second floor, first one on the right. You're welcome to anything here. Lunch will be ready soon if you're hungry."

Antaeus bowed. "Thank you, Robin."

"No need to thank me, I'm happy to help."

Over the next week, Antaeus found himself enjoying his stay with Robin, who was a quiet woman who loved her books and job as the local librarian. She always offered an ear to listen when he began to have brief flashes of memory that was too quick for him to decipher. Antaeus never mentioned to anyone of the quick glimpse of the man he saw in his memories. Or the emotions he felt whenever he thought about him. Those memories, he figured, were private and his alone to think about.

Robin was also kind enough to give him a job at the library when he found himself lost and without anything to do.

"You can help with categorizing and checking out." Robin told him at the time. "I could always use the extra help."

And so, Antaeus found himself spending his days at the library. It was much to his surprise -and Robin's- that he found himself drifting towards books specializing in ship designs and engineering. Instead of dwelling on it, Antaeus merely put it to the back of his mind and moved on. He figured that it had something to do with his memories and it was no use putting so much thought on it for the time being.

Like they promised, Drake and Sabo came to visit, bringing Kurhea with them on occasion. Antaeus found himself under Kureha's fierce examinations more than once. Though he really appreciate seeing all of them, he couldn't help but be relieved when they finally left for home. Seeing the expression of relief on Robin's face made Antaeus think he wasn't the only one who was happy to see them go.

It was drawing close to sunset on the last day of the week when Antaeus found himself on the beach a mile from the village with Sabo and Drake beside him.

"It is good to see that you are getting your memory back." Drake spoke up over the sound of the waves. "Even if it is just small glimpses."

"Definitely." Sabo sat on the sand next to him and bumped his knee. "We told you that you were going to get memory back soon, eh?"

"Yeah," Antaeus touched the hat on sitting on his knees. "But, I can't really see anything from those flashes." once again, Antaeus found himself thinking about the man in his flashes. He would, again, keep it to himself.

"Nothing?" Sabo asked. "No people or places?"

Grabbing his straw hat, Antaeus gently placed it back on his head and decided that he would have to give his friends something to work with.

"A ship." it wasn't a total lie. "A large ship, I didn't see it long enough to see what it looked like."

"Well, that's something," Antaeus smiled at the uncertainty in Sabo's voice. It was nice that his new friend was trying to help.

"Could it be possible that you were attacked by something or someone?" Drake questioned. "We found you on this exact beach and there was a battle around that same time."

"Marines and Pirates." Sabo clarified. "Pirates won, had bodies floating around the edges of West and South Blue for days after that." Sabo gave him a sympatheic look. "You might have been caught in the crossfire."

Shrugging, Antaeus turned back to the water. "Maybe."

"Come on," Sabo nudged him again. "You don't seem as excited to be getting your memory back. This is a good thing, isn't it?"

When Antaeus didn't speak, Drake spoke up, the man's voice holding comfort. "Are you afraid? Afraid of what you might find in your memories?"

"Not really, it is worrying to think that I might be someone bad though. What if I'm like Blackbeard or something?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Sabo cut in confidently. "You're not the type to be bad."

"You think so?" Antaeus asked. "You never know, Sabo."

Sabo looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, I don't think so. Trust me, I have good instincts about things like this."

"Things like this?" Antaeus gave Sabo a teasing grin. "You run into amnesic people all of the time?"

Sabo snorted. "I see losing your memory doesn't stop you from being a smart ass."

Tossing his head back, Antaeus let out a roaring laugh that echoed across the beach and sea.

* * *

><p>Nami winced as the door to the Captain's cabin slammed shut, shaking the walls around it. She turned to Marco, who was staring out the small window. Ignoring her and apparently everything around him.<p>

Sighing heavily, Nami turned back to the map in her hands, mentally crossing out Karate Island and turning to Torino Kingdom as their next destination. It would take a few more days to reach and another few days to search for Luffy. It was possible Luffy wasn't on Karate Island, but they still had to search in every possible place.

"Do you think he's alive?" Marco spoke up suddenly, startling her. "Do you think Luffy's alive?"

"Yes," Nami responded confidently. "He's Ace's husband and a member of the Spade Pirates. I have no doubt that he's alive."

"Regardless," Marco continued. "We need to be prepared if he isn't."

"And we need to be prepared if he is." Nami countered, turning back to the map. "Ace isn't going to give up easily, you know that."

Marco snorted. "I know that, he's a stubborn bastard."

"Well, wouldn't you be? Wouldn't you give it your all to find the person you loved?"

Marco remained quiet, making Nami think he ignored her. She opened her mouth to repeat her question when Marco's soft respond stopped her.

"Yeah, I would, I would give it my all to find that special person, but I would also know when to stop looking. Ace is going to go to the ends of the Grand Line and back to look for Luffy."

"We're going to be with him all the way, right?" Nami narrowed her eyes when Marco didn't respond right away. "Right?"

"Right, right,"

* * *

><p>AN : Luffy is adjusting to life on Baterilla and Ace is one step closer to finding him.

Next Chapter : Flames of Remembrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Valkyria : Enjoy the latest chapter of In Loving Memory.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece

Current Song : Make You Mine - Crystal Kay.

* * *

><p><em>"With ordinary talent and extraordinary perseverance, all things are attainable." - Thomas Buxton.<em>

Chapter Four : Flames of Remembrance.

_The smell of the sea, the burning of heat of the sun and the gentle sea breeze did nothing to distract Ace from the object of his affections currently his arms. _

_"Are you going to let me go sometime soon, Ace? My legs are falling asleep." _

_"In a minute, can't you just enjoy the moment, Luffy?" _

_"What moment?" Luffy squirmed in his arms. "My legs are falling asleep." _

_With a disappointed, yet fond sigh, Ace released his husband watched with a grin as Luffy walked around, stumbling once, to get movement in his legs again. Sometimes, he still can't believe he got married, but he wouldn't deny that he loved every moment of it. _

_"Ace?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can we take a vacation?" _

_"Vacation?" Ace grinned at the enthusiastic, hopeful expression Luffy was wearing. "We're pirates Luffy. Every single day should feel like a vacation." _

_"You're Captain, Ace!" Luffy pouted and Ace resisted the urge to reach down to kiss those lips. Those damn pouts always did him in. _

_"Yes, I'm captain." Ace gave Luffy a full tooth grin. "So?"_

_"You can sit around here and give orders all day if you want." Luffy pointed to himself. "I have to keep your ships in maintenance. All forty-six of them." _

_"No, you don't." Ace chuckled. "I made sure there was an engineer on every ship to keep it in tact. You just have to watch over the Moby Dick and the others." _

_"Little good that does." Luffy's eye twitched. "I'm constantly getting messages about something breaking down and I have to take a small boat to check it out. I can't even sit down and relax for a hour-" _

_"You're relaxing now." Ace interrupted. _

_"And I'm always running around fixing their mistakes." Luffy continued. "I want to go somewhere."_

_"Where?" _

_"We're going?"_

_"No, but I'm curious about what and where you think a vacation is."_

_"Fireworks Island."_

_Ace's brow furrowed. "Fireworks Island? Why there?"_

_"The annual fireworks festival, of course!"_

_Ace stared at Luffy for a moment. It had been a while since they went anywhere and Luffy did work hard hopping from ship to ship everyday. _

_"Alright-" Ace quickly held up a hand when a beaming smile broke out on Luffy's face. "You have to be the one to tell Nami we're changing course."_

_"What! __Ace! That's not fair. No fair!"_

_"I'm not going to tell her." Ace chuckled when Luffy jumped in front of him, frantically waving his arms. "I'm the Captain and I'm scared of her. Sometimes."_

_Luffy snorted. "Yeah, sometimes." _

_"Well?" Ace crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you waiting for?" _

_"I don't want to tell her." _

_"And yet you want to go?" _

_"You're the Captain, Ace. You tell her."_

_"I don't want to."_

_"I can make you tell her, you know." Luffy stared up at him with a determined glint in his eye that made Ace aroused and worried all at once. _

_"Oh really? And how's that going to happen, hmm?"_

_"No sex." _

_Ace's eye twitched. "Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me." Luffy repeated, wearing a wicked grin. "No. Sex."_

_"I really wish you would try to do that, Luffy. You would give out before I did." _

_"I would not! You jump me everyday when we go to bed-" Ace reached forward and clamped his hand over Luffy's mouth. But the damage had already been done. Ace heard the laughter and snickers of his crew. Turning, he shot them all glares which made them quickly return to their assigned tasks. _

_Bunch of bastards. _

_"We'll both go tell her, alright?" Ace took his hand away from Luffy's mouth. "Why do you have to be so loud?"_

_"You like it when I'm-"_

_"Luffy!" _

_Luffy snickered, wrapping an arm around Ace's waist. "Thank you, Ace! You'll love Fireworks Island."_

_"I'm sure I will, Luffy. I'm sure I will." _

_Ace blinked when the sky suddenly turned dark, narrowing his eyes, he looked around to see all of his crew gone. _

_"What the hell...?"_

_"Ace." _

_Hearing the fear in Luffy's voice, Ace looked down into his husband's eyes. "Luffy? Wha-" Ace gasped sharply when he saw Luffy slowly disappearing. "Luffy!"_

_"I'm sorry, Ace. I'm so sorry." _

_"Luffy!" Ace reached forward to place his hands around the smaller man only to have them faze right through. "No, no, no, no, It's gonna be okay, Luffy. I promise." he tried again, desperately trying to get some hold on his smaller husband. _

_"Ace-"_

_"It's going to be alright, Luffy, you'll see-" _

_"Ace, wake up." _

_"What?"_

_"Wake up, Ace!"_

_**"ACE! WAKE UP!"**_

"Luffy! No!" Ace cried out, shooting up on the bed, frantically looking around. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Marco staring down at him with a blank expression.

"Alright?" Marco asked, stepping back.

"Yeah," Ace ran a hand through his sweat matted hair. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"Not really, just wanted to talk for a bit." Marco dragged a chair from Ace's desk, sitting down. "About Luffy."

Ace tensed. "What about Luffy?"

"You need to be prepared, Ace." Marco stated bluntly. "You need to be prepared-"

"For when Luffy comes home," Ace threw the blankets off and placed his head in his hands. "It's only been a week, Marco."

"Yeah, I know, but you need to come to terms with the fact that there is a fifty percent chance Luffy is dead. I don't want you to get your hopes up is all."

"Yeah." Ace looked down at the simple gold ring on his finger. "Yeah, I know,"

Marco sighed heavily and Ace heard the scraping of the chair before the weight of the bed gave away. Looking up, he saw Marco staring down at him.

"I'm not trying to say we should stop looking, Ace." Marco said quietly. "I just don't want you to get hurt, eh? I don't want you to look in Torino Kingdom, Centaurea or Baterilla and find yourself disheartened or disappointed when there's no sign of Luffy."

"I would rather live with being disappointed. It's better than giving up and always wondering if Luffy is on one of these islands."

"Alright then," Marco rose from the bed and clamped a hand on Ace's shoulder. "We're headed towards Torino Kingdom and if we don't find him there we'll go to Baterilla. We'll look for as long as possible, yeah?"

Ace grinned, a bit weakly, in the face of Marco's enthusiam. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Antaeus closed his eyes in pleasure as the sea breeze brushed against his face and the sounds of the gentle waves caressed his ears. The warmth of the sun bearing down on his skin was merely a good bonus.<p>

For the last three days, Antaeus found himself spending several hours at the beach after he finished his shift at the library with Robin. He sometimes found himself resisting the temptation of spending the night here, but he knew doing that would only worry Robin.

All of these hours at the beach started after his latest memory flash, which lasted much longer and gave him more of a clear picture. In it, he saw himself sitting down at a small dock with the same man in his previous flashes. This time around he was also given a clear picture of what the man looked like.

Heat rushed to Antaeus face as he allowed himself to remember the man's features. Deep dark eyes, high cheekbones and freckles which didn't make him look childish at all. If anything, it fit him perfectly.

Opening his eyes, Antaeus lowered his head so the rim of his straw hat would protect his eyes from the sun. He wondered who the man was? family? friend? or a lover? He hoped it was a lover or a close friend because the path his thoughts were trailing it would be disappointing and a little sick if the man was family.

Speaking of which, maybe it would be better if he gave the mysterious man a name? Antaeus placed a hand on his chin in thought.

Alex? No, that sounded too boring.

Marcellus? Antaeus grinned, it still didn't fit, but the name meant "Defense of the Sea." so it would have to do.

Staring out into the sea, Antaeus frowned when he spotted two ships coming towards the island. Taking a step forward, he narrowed eyes in an effort to see the flag, but it was still too far away. He wondered who they were?

"Antaeus! You here?"

Hearing the sound of his name, Antaeus turned around and saw Sabo and Drake coming down the steps that lead to the beach. His heart dropped when he saw how pale and worried they looked.

"What's going on?"

"No time to explain, those bastards are coming."

Antaeus turned back to the sea to see that the ships were inching closer. "Who are they?"

"Blackbeard." Sabo growled. "I don't have time to explain, get your ass in gear, Anteaus. We have to get you out of here."

"But-"

"Now, Antaeus," Drake commanded sharply. "Sabo and I have no idea what they're going to do and we don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not a child." Antaeus snapped. "I don't need to be coddled."

"We're not trying to coddle you, dammit!" Sabo roared, grabbing his arm. "We're trying to stop you from getting killed-"

The booming sound of cannon fire fazed out the rest of Sabo's words, Antaeus reached up and covered his ears as the cannon fired again.

"Antaeus! Come on!" Antaeus felt hands grab his arms but a pirecing pain exploded at the back of his head, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Hey-"

_**Blood, fire, smoke and the sounds of dying screams. The sound of wood being destroyed all around him. What was happening?**_

**_"Come on! We have to get you off this ship or your husband is going to burn me alive!"_**

**_Husband? Who's husband? His? _**

**_"Hey! Hurry! The Marines are closing in." _**

**_Marines? What did marines want with him? _**

The flashes came to a halt and Antaeus found himself back on the beach with Sabo frantically screaming in his face.

"Oh, fucking finally! Get up, we have to go, right now!"

Still reeling from the flashback, Antaeus felt himself being tugged towards the stairs only to be blown back when stray cannon fire hit the sand.

"Shit!" Sabo grabbed him again and pushed him towards the stairs. "Hurry, you have to-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of locals on the beach?"

With a chill running down his spine, Antaeus slowly turned around to see a tall man with beady eyes standing with three men behind him.

Antaeus didn't need his instincts to tell him that the man standing before him was Blackbeard.

He vaguely wondered how a day could go from peaceful to pure hell in such a short time?

* * *

><p>AN : End of Chapter Four.


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyria : Hey guys, quick update for a Friday night, hmm? This update will cover next week, for I will be busy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece!

Current Song : Sorrow - Xenoblade OST.

* * *

><p><em>"Greatness lies, not in being strong, but in the right using of strength; and strength is not used rightly when it serves only to carry a man above his fellows for his own solitary glory. He is the greatest whose strength carries up the most hearts by the attraction of his own." - Henry Ward Beecher. <em>

Chapter Five : Loss.

Antaeus stood, frozen, as Blackbeard's large formed loomed over him. He shuddered as Blackbeard leered at him; grinning and showing a row of missing and broken teeth.

"Aren't you a nice looking thing," Blackbeard purred darkly. "You're not pretty, but you are definitely pleasing to look at."

"Stay the hell away from him, asshole." Sabo growled, stepping forward, only to stop when he heard the click of a gun. Immediately, Antaeus held out an arm, blocking Sabo from advancing any further. Antaeus had no intention of letting his new friends get hurt.

"W-What do you want?" Antaeus flinched when the stutter escaped his lips, but he kept his gaze locked with Blackbeard nonetheless. There was no way in hell he was going to allow Blackbeard or his little friends to hurt Drake or Sabo.

"W-What do I want?" Blackbeard repeated, mocking. "I want this little island. It's a perfect place to settle down-"

"Like hell!" Sabo roared, eyes blazing. "It'll be a cold day in hell if you honestly think we're going to-" Sabo's tirade was abruptly stopped when a shot rang through the air.

Blackbeard chuckled, glancing behind his shoulder at the one who fired. "Off your mark a little, Van?"

Antaeus shivered when he heard Van's reply. "I won't miss next time, that was merely a warning shot. The brat knows better than to interrupt you next time, won't you, kid?"

Antaeus felt a sense of pride when Sabo spat on the ground in response to Van's words. Antaeus feeling of satisfaction quickly disappeared when he felt Blackbeard's large hand on his arm. Antaeus winced when Blackbeard grip tightened to the point where he felt his arm was actually breaking.

"Don't look so smug, boy." Blackbeard chortled, pulling Antaeus closer. "Now, what do you saw me and you have a little fun?"

"Unhand him." Drake hissed. "If you want anyone then you deal with me."

"And me." Sabo quickly put in. "I'm more fun than him anyway."

"Oh? Are you?" Blackbeard inquired. "What can you possibly do that this little one here can't?"

"Come over here and find out." Sabo goaded, wearing a manic grin. "We'll have loads of fun together, Blackbeard."

"No!" Antaeus blocked Blackbeard's path, spreading his arms out. "Stay away from the-" Antaeus felt the breath leave his body suddenly when Blackbeard's fist collided with his stomach. Falling to his knees, Antaeus placed a shaking hand on his abdomen, struggling to breathe.

"Antaeus!"

"You would do well to remember to stay out of my way, boy." Blackbeard spat, walking towards Sabo and Drake.

With a cry, Antaeus rose and charged towards Blackbeard, ignoring Sabo's and Drake's loud protests. Antaeus grabbed Blackbeard's arm and bit down, feeling blood trickle down his chin. Blackbeard howled in pain, only giving Antaeus the incentive to bite down harder. Antaeus felt himself being lifted into the air before he was brought down to the sandy ground of the beach. Antaeus vaguely heard something cracking and all too soon felt an intense pain shooting up his arm.

"Let him go!" Sabo roared, Antaeus watched through a haze of pain as Sabo rush towards him, an expression of panic and anger written all over his face. Antaeus opened his mouth to tell his friend to stop; don't come any closer when a shot rang through the beach. Antaeus' heart dropped when a sprout of blood erupted from Sabo's shoulder.

"Sabo!" Antaeus tried to rise from the ground when Blackbeard's foot forcibly pressed him back down.

"S-Stay away from them!" Antaeus cried out when Blackbeard pulled his foot away and lifted him from the ground. Antaeus gasped and clung to Blackbeard's hand as the pirate's hand tightened on his throat.

"I told you to stay out of the way, and yet, you refuse to listen." Blackbeard hissed. Antaeus gasped as the air left his lungs, rapidly blinking as black spots appeared before his eyes; he was losing consciousness or he was slowly dying from lack of air. Either one didn't sound pleasant.

"Blackbeard!" Van snapped. "Three marine ships are approaching! We have to leave, now!"

"Stop acting like a coward." Blackbeard snapped. "Three lousy marine ships are nothing."

"They're admiral ships, Blackbeard." Van informed grimly. "We don't have the power nor the resources to face them now."

Antaeus felt an overwhelming sense of relief as he was tossed to the ground, regaining his breath, he watched as Blackbeard and his crew flew back to their small boats.

"Antaeus!"

Hearing his name, he looked up to see Drake and Sabo leaning over him, he flinched when he saw the blood soaking through Sabo's blue jacket.

"A-Are-" Antaeus coughed harshly, trying to continue; he managed to pull his lips into a smile when Sabo and Drake nodded, obviously understanding what he was saying.

"We're fine," Sabo looked out in the sea. "Marines are chasing them away, don't know how they managed to get here so quickly."

"They were most likely around the area." Drake stated, reaching down and placing a hand on Antaeus shoulder. "We need to get you to Dr. Kureha. She's not going to be pleased to see you've been injured again."

Antaeus groaned in response, giving his friends one last look over, Antaeus allowed himself to pass out, smiling as he heard Drake cry out his name and Sabo let out a loud curse. He knew it wasn't going to be pleasant when he woke up, but for some odd reason, he found himself looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>To Ace, Torino Kingdom was not pleasant. At All. The moment they arrived on the island, he, along with Chopper, Nami and Zoro, were chased by the natives and almost eaten alive by gigantic birds. No, Torino Kingdom was not pleasant.<p>

At All.

But, despite their bad luck on the island, Ace refused to leave until they searched every inch of it for any remote sign of Luffy. Which was looking less and less fruitful as the time passed.

"Ace," Zoro sat beside him underneath the large tree. "We've searched more than half of this island and we haven't seen hide nor hair of Luffy."

"Then we'll search the other half." Ace leaned back against the tree, scanning the sky with a wary eye. "I have my doubts about Luffy actually being on this island, but I want to scan the other half of this place nonetheless."

"I understand, but you do realize you can't burn the birds, right?" Zoro tossed Ace a grin, pointing up to the calm -for now- skies. "The last attempt didn't go to well."

Ace snorted. "I wouldn't try to burn them if they didn't try to eat me alive. I am not food."

"Right," Zoro chuckled. "You're too hot to eat anyway."

Ace's eye twitched, before he reached up and slapped Zoro on the back of the head. "Don't be a smart ass."

Zoro cursed, rubbing his head tenderly. "How can I be a smart ass when it's true?"

Ace raised his arm, grinning when Zoro quickly moved away. Since arriving on the island, Zoro had done everything in his power to cheer him up about Luffy. Giving him hope that they could find his husband. Ace appreciated it, he really, truly did, but he couldn't help but feel strange since he arrived on this island. He felt like something was wrong.

"Oi!"

Ace turned from Zoro to see Nami and Chopper coming towards them, and much to Ace's disappointment, didn't have anything or anyone with them. Rising from his seat underneath the tree, Ace waited until his navigator and doctor were within earshot before speaking.

"Anything?"

"No," Chopper replied. "But, the birds said that there blue boats heading towards an Island south from here."

"Blue Boats?" Zoro repeated curiously. "Could it be Marines?"

"Maybe." Nami frowned warily. "But, what could Marines be doing around here?"

"They also said a black ship was going in the same way." Chopper added. "The jolly roger was three skulls and bones in the shape of a star."

"Blackbeard." Ace hissed. "Looking for a place to settle down, I bet."

"Shall we go?" Nami asked, cautiously. "Luffy isn't...here."

"Yeah," Ace looked to the sky, grateful for the clear sky, and lack of birds. "Let's get out of here, the sooner we do that, the less chance we'll have to run in with Blackbeard."

"So Nami?" Zoro asked. "Where to?"

"Baterilla." Nami replied quickly. "One of the last islands in South Blue."

"He's there," Ace said, staring each of his crew members in the eye. "I have a feeling he's there."

"And if he's not?" Zoro questioned boldly. "What then?"

"I know he's there." Ace repeated. "I know he is," Ace pressed his hand to his heart, where a tattoo of a spade rested. "I can feel it here."

"Ace." Nami whispered. "I believe you, yeah? So, let's go to Baterilla, where Luffy is waiting."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>AN : That's Chapter Five. See you guys later


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime One Piece.

* * *

><p><em>"We acquire the strength we have overcome." - Ralph Waldo Emerson. <em>

Chapter Six : Drifting Waves.

Once again, Antaeus found himself staring at the same crappy ceiling fan he had when he arrived in Baterilla the first time. The memory caused him to smile and eagerly wait for the next moment. And like clockwork, the door to his room slammed open and Dr. Kureha's form stepped through wearing a scowl; a flask filled with plum sake in her hand.

"It's been three damn weeks and you got yourself injured again."

"Ah," Antaeus croaked, raising a bandaged covered arm. "But this time it wasn't my fault-"

"I don't give a damn if it wasn't your fault or not!" Kureha snapped, marching over and plopping down on the rickety chair next to his temporary bed. "The fact is that you got injured again _three weeks _after I patched your ass up the first time. What do you have, eh? A magnet attracting trouble stuck up your ass?"

Antaeus snickered, which quickly turned into a groan when the action caused a sharp pain to shoot up and down his body. He flushed up to the roots of his hair when Kureha smirked slyly, having seen his pain.

"Serves ya right, ya damned brat."

Antaeus huffed and turned away from the pleased look the doctor was sporting. "Are Sabo and Drake okay? I remember Sabo being shot and how long has it been?"

"Those two bumbling idiots are fine, Sabo will be sporting a sling for his arm for a week or two and Drake got away with some scrapes. As for how long it's been; about three days give or take."

Antaeus sighed at the answers. Internally gratefully that his friends made it out okay. He would have never forgiven himself if something happened to them. Turning back to face Kureha, he raised an eyebrow at the look of wariness she was giving him.

"What is it?"

Kureha sighed, taking a sip of plum sake from her flask before placing back at her hip. "You really are troublesome, boy."

Antaeus painfully turned to fully face the doctor. "I know, and I'm sorry for causing you trouble again so soon, Dr. Kureha-"

"Ah, shut up, ya damned brat." Kureha snapped without bite. "It's my job to patch idiots like you up." Kureha reached over and gently ruffled his hair. "How's your memory? Didn't lose anything?"

"No," Antaeus lied. "I didn't _gain _anything either."

"I'm sure you'll get it back," Kureha sighed, staring out the window, a faraway look sliding over features. "It is best that you be prepared if your memory never returns."

"Am I welcome to stay here if it doesn't?" Antaeus asked. "I have no other place to go-"

"Don't be stupid, boy," Kureha turned back to him, golden eyes showing sympathy. "Of course you can stay here. I'm sure Robin wouldn't mind you becoming a permanent fixture in her life."

"She will eventually." Antaeus grinned weakly. "I'll have to save up enough _beri _to get my own place. I can't be an inconvenience to her forever."

"I doubt you are," Kureha murmured. "Robin has told me countless times that she loves having you. Makes life a little less boring on this island. She used to be an archaeologist a lifetime ago."

"Oh? What made her quit?"

"That's something you're going to have to ask her." Kureha rose from the seat. "Now, it's time to check you over."

"Eh?" Antaeus shook his head, remembering the examinations Kureha gave him no more than a week ago. "I-It's okay! I'm feeling okay-OUCH!"

"Don't be a baby!"

Antaeus hissed when Kureha pressed firmly on his broken arm feeling along the length of his arm. He bit his lips when she moved on to his twisted ankle. He must have landed on it awkwardly when Blackbeard slammed him on the sand.

Thinking of the pirate caused a deep shudder to run over him, closing his eyes he could vividly remember the pirates cold laugh, rancid breath and large, callused hands.

"You cold?" Kureha asked, having seen him shudder. "I can get you some extra blankets."

"No, I'm fine, thank you,"

"What's the matter then? Don't enjoy a beautiful woman's hands on you?"

Antaeus let out a burst of surprised laughter at Kureha's words. The older woman never ceased to amaze him with her bold words. "No, this is all very _intimate." _

"Cheeky brat."

Kureha finished her examination with a grim frown. "Broken arm, twisted ankle, bruised neck, and multiple scratches. Blackbeard certainly did a number on you, boy."

"It was worth it." touching his broken arm, Antaeus smiled weakly. "I couldn't let him hurt Sabo or Drake."

"Sabo and Drake can take care of themselves." Kureha scolded. "Been doing that since they were kids."

"They've done so much for me and I couldn't just sit there-"

"Of course you couldn't, I can't honestly imagine what kind of person you were before your memory loss; probably a marine."

"Nah, they would've found me if I was marine. They seem to keep tabs on their members pretty well."

Kureha snorted and looked pretty amused about his words, though Antaeus didn't find the statement funny at all. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"So, what now?" he asked, mainly to fill the silence that descended on them.

"You can go home tomorrow," Kureha flicked his forehead playfully. "Sabo and Drake are going to come and pick you up." Kureha moved to the door. "Oh and by the way, those two are pissed at you."

"For what?"

Kureha opened the door and glanced over her shoulder, tossing him a manic grin. "For getting your ass kicked, what else?"

Antaeus mouth dropped as Kureha stepped through the door and slammed it with a resounding force. Groaning, he placed his uninjured arm over his eyes and contemplated drowning in the ocean to avoid the scolding or yelling he was going to get in the morning.

* * *

><p>Antaeus watched from the window as the sun dipped below the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, but his mind wasn't processing it enough to truly appreciate it. His mind was on other things. Closing his eyes as the breeze from the window drifted across his face, Antaeus shivered as he remembered the memory flash he experienced before Blackbeard arrived. The sounds of screams and the smell of burning wood made his noise twitch and his eyes burn. Opening his eyes, he turned away from the sunset and buried his face into the soft pillow. He wanted nothing more than to drown out the memory, but he couldn't and for the life of him some part of him didn't <em>want <em>to. It felt as if his brain was telling him not to forget this particular memory, but what was so important about it? From the images, it wasn't too hard to figure that he was in a ship and they were being attacked by the marines.

But why? Why was the ship he was on being attack by the marines? Did they do something wrong? Were they on the run? Or, or was the ship he was on belonged to pirates?

Antaeus took his face out of his pillow at that particular thought. Him? A pirate? It sounded absolutely ridiculous! There was no way that_ he_ could be pirate or even belong to a group of pirates.

_"Besides." _Antaeus thought harshly. _"__I would never want to be associated with any kind of pirate after Blackbeard. They're nothing but bunch of barbarians! Attacking innocent people for no reason at all." _

Antaeus huffed and carefully brought his knees up to his chest. If he ever ran into Blackbeard again then he would make damn sure to break that bastard's arm. See if he liked the sound of his bones cracking and the intense pain that came with it. He finally understood why Sabo disliked pirates. It was a feeling that he knew all too well now. Antaeus took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles, it wasn't good for him physically or mentally to get angry at something that already happened. It wasn't going to help at all with figuring out the rest of that memory flash. the most interest part of all.

"Your husband is going to burn me alive if I don't get you out of here." Antaeus repeated word for word. For some reason, those words brought a beaming smile to his face. He couldn't understand it. He should be frightened or surprised at the fact that he actually _had _a husband, but he hasn't. Maybe it was the fact that some part of him was hoping that the dark haired man, whom he called Marcellus, was his husband, and if he was, was he out looking for him? Antaeus' heart twisted at the thought of making Marcellus worry, husband or not. He knew the man held some kind of importance if he showed up more than one time. If he ever met Marcellus, ever figured out his real name then he would apologize to him for making him worry.

Shifting his gaze back to the window, Antaeus blinked at the darkness covering the sky. With a grunt, he reached up and shut the window until only a small space between the frame and glass remained. He climbed under the covers and laid his head on the pillow allowing himself to think about Marcellus, from his dark hair to those freckles that he found remarkably cute with each passing day. Once again, he found himself sending a quick prayer to whatever sea god was listening to give him a chance to meet Marcellus and recover his memories. Regardless of the fact that he was enjoying his stay in Baterilla, something was pulling at him, telling him that he had to remember. It was frightening at how strong that feeling was, but Antaeus was up to the challenge. He was going to get his memories back; the bad and the good.

xxxxxx

The next morning Antaeus found himself waking up the slamming of the door and the sound of yelling. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and looked around, dazed and confused at where the sounds were coming from and who was making all that noise so early.

The door to his room creaked open and Sabo's face peaked in. Antaeus beamed at the sight of his friend who was looking well. His smile slid off his face when he spotted the sling his friend was sporting. Right. He had briefly forgotten Kureha telling him Sabo was going to be in a sling for a few weeks.

"Hey," Sabo came further into the room, sitting down in the rickety chair. "What's with the frown? I thought you'd be happy to see me?"

"I am," Antaeus quickly reassured. "But your arm-"

"This?" Sabo gently moved his constricted limb. "It's nothing to worry about! I've had worse."

Antaeus chuckled. "I'm sorry, but that doesn't make me feel the least bit better about the situation."

"I understand." Sabo suddenly looked serious. "I need you to promise me something, Antaeus."

"What is it?"

"What happened with Blackbeard can _not _happen again, alright? I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt or worse."

"I promise, but you and Drake have to promise as well, okay? I feel the same way about you two getting hurt or _worse." _

"Drake and I can take care of ourselves." Sabo stated. "It's you we're worried about."

"So, the both of you can go charging into danger but I can't?" Antaeus asked, feeling offended. "I'm not some frail child-"

"We didn't say you were, Antaeus." Drake said from the doorway. "You were just in here three weeks ago with memory loss and now you're back with worse injuries than you had previously."

"I'm fine," Antaeus spat out. "If I could remember my damn past then I could probably say that I've had worse than this."

"Nah," Sabo said after a brief pause. "I don't think so."

"Again, do you know anyone else with amnesia?" Antaeus huffed, laying back down on the bed. "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

"Not really," Drake stepped further into the room, closing the door tightly behind him. "We decided to spend the entire day with you and discuss our little _incident._"

"Great, just great,"

"C'mon don't be like that, eh?" Sabo nudged him with his socked foot. "We were really worried about you, you know?"

"I know and I was worried about the both of you." Antaeus admitted shyly. "I was scared when I saw you got shot, Sabo."

"And we were scared when we saw Blackbeard body slam you into the ground." Drake countered swiftly. "I don't know how you survived, but anyone else would have died from the impact."

"Yeah," Sabo agreed. "It's amazing you got away with just a broken arm. It could have been much worse. He is a devil fruit user after all."

"Devil fruit user? What kind is he?"

"Darkness." Sabo waved his free fingers. "I heard it was pretty freaky. It can render other devil fruit powers useless. That's one of the main reasons why no one really approaches him."

"Sounds scary." Antaeus murmured. "I wonder if he's still around."

"Hope not," Sabo muttered. "Marines might not be around to save our asses this time."

"Indeed." Drake agreed. "Come on, Sabo, let's get Antaeus out of here and into some fresh air. We are here to pick him after all."

"Right," Sabo gave Antaeus a sheephish grin. "I forgot. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Antaeus smiled. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>"You're going alone?"<p>

"Yeah." Ace pulled a tight, black sleeveless shirt over his head and down his muscled chest. "There's no need for all of us to go and didn't you say Marines were spotted in the area?"

"Well, yeah," Marco replied. "That's the exact reason why I don't think you need to go alone."

Ace snorted, pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans. "You can have a little confidence on me, Marco. I can avoid a few marine ships."

"I am aware of that." Marco stated, lips pulling into a wicked grin. "I remember you having a little fun with the marines two years ago."

"Exactly." Ace pulled on his boots, tying them tightly. "And besides, Baterilla is a small island and I'll be in and out in no time."

"With Luffy?"

"With Luffy," Ace repeated firmly. "I know he's there, Marco. I can feel it." holding out his hand, Ace wiggled his fingers. "hand me that make-up, will you?"

"I wish Luffy could see this now," Marco chuckled, watching Ace apply the concealer to his cheeks and arms. "He would have a fit at seeing you putting on make up."

"He wouldn't let it go for weeks." Ace patted his cheeks, making sure his freckles were gone. "I'm going to let him know it was worth it." Ace turned around, holding out his arms. "Well? How do I look?"

"Like a model with that tight shirt on and ruffled hair." Marco snickered. "You'll pass for a citizen and not the Pirate King."

"Good." Ace felt relieved. "That's exactly what I was hoping for." reaching for his pack, Ace slung on his shoulder and made his way to the door, stopping when Marco called out his name.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot these," Marco tossed something to him. "He'll be disappointed if he found out you're not wearing it and he lost his."

Catching what Marco tossed him, Ace opened his palm to see two platinum rings with sapphires. The sight of them caused Ace's heart to twist. Clenching them in his hand, he gave Marco a grateful grin.

"Thanks, Marco,"

"Whatever," Marco waved a hand towards the slightly open door. "Bring him home, eh?"

"Count on it."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime One Piece.

* * *

><p><em>"Memory is a child walking along a seashore. You never can tell what small pebble it will pick up and store away among its treasured things." - Pierce Harris. <em>

Chapter Seven : Wind Waves.

Antaeus grunted as he used the crutch to step down the small set of stairs, wincing when the movement jarred his broken arm. He could definitely see the next couple of weeks being a pain in the ass.

"Sure you don't need any help?" Sabo asked, leaning against the handrail. "It's no shame in asking-"

"I'm fine." Antaeus sighed heavily as his sandaled feet hit the sand. "If I start depending on you or Drake then I'll never get around on my own."

"Get around on your own?" Drake echoed, coming towards him and laying a steady hand on his arm. "Where do you think you're going to go with that bad ankle and arm?"

"Where do you think I'm going to go?" Antaeus hobbled forward, secretly grateful for Drake's strong body behind him. "I'm going to work and the beach-"

"You can't be serious?" Sabo graced him with an amused look. "Do you honestly think that Robin is going to let you do anything with your injuries?"

"Well, no," Antaeus sulked. "But I can at least check-out books for the little ones. She'll let me do that, won't she?" when neither Sabo or Drake replied, he sighed in despair. "She's not going to let me do a damn thing is she?"

"Nope."

"I'm afraid not."

Groaning, Antaeus hobbled along, making sure to keep his injured ankle away from the sand. He didn't feel like going back to Kureha to have it re-bandaged.

"Come on now, don't sulk." Sabo raced ahead of him, turning and walking backwards. "There's plenty to do around here."

"Oh? Like what?" Antaeus snickered when Sabo suddenly looked hesitant and sheepish. "Yeah, I thought so. It's not going to hurt to convince Robin to let me work while I heal. I mean, what's the worst can happen?"

"You could get injured again." Drake responded flatly. "Robin is very capable of kicking any grown man's ass."

"It's true." Sabo put in. "It happened to me."

Antaeus stopped, they were only down the road from Robin's house at this point and he was quickly tiring out. That did not stop him from asking what he wanted.

"What did you do?"

"I got a little hands on when Robin and I first met." Sabo looked embarrassed and Antaeus didn't blame him. He would be too if he got his ass kicked so soundly.

"You should have seen it, Antaeus." Drake chuckled heartily. "Kureha had to patch him up from his head down to his feet. That beating was well deserved."

"I'm through talking about this." Sabo huffed, jerking a thumb in the direction of Robin's home. "Let's get you back to Robin so I can sulk in peace."

"Can you make it okay, Antaeus?" Drake asked, laying a hand on his elbow. "I can carry you."

"I'm fine, Drake." Antaeus grinned. "I'm not a maiden that needs to be carried, you know."

Sabo clapped his hands gaining his and Drake's attention. "By the way, Kureha wanted us to interrogate you."

"Interrogate me? About what?"

"About your memories." Drake responded softly. "She wanted us to ask if you remembered anything during the incident with Blackbeard."

"I don't remember anything." Antaeus lied, hobbling down the dirt road leading to his temporary home. "Why would I?"

"The fact that you're getting angry suggests that you did remember something." Sabo stated running in front of him and halting his advance. "You don't have to tell us, but it would be best if you talk to someone about it."

"You mean Robin or Kureha." Antaeus snorted bitterly. "I don't mean to sound like an ass but I don't want to talk about it. Not now. It's something I want to keep private."

"We understand." Drake soothed. "Just know that we're here for you, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Like Sabo and Drake predicted, Robin barred him from the library and prevented him from doing anything except for the light exercises Kureha told him to do. Sitting here and doing nothing at all drove him up the wall, but Robin remained steadfast and even threatened bodily injury if he didn't stop complaining.<p>

So, he sat on the patio in the backyard and watched the waves of Robin's private beach. He wouldn't deny that the peacefulness of his situation gave him the time to think about his memory, which at times made him angry, sad and weary. It also gave him the opportunity to think about Marcellus who was showing up more and more as time drifted by. Thinking about Marcellus so much made him think he was turning into a girl with a huge crush. That was a bad comparison, but it was close enough.

Adjusting himself on the small bench, Antaeus breath skipped as images flashed before his eyes again.

**It was warm and sunny, the seagulls were flying above and the waves were crashing against the ship gently. Antaeus found himself watching a scene that including himself and Marcellus. **

**Marcellus went down on one knee, holding a box in his hand. "Will you marry me?" **

**"Marry you?" **

**"Yeah, marry me." **

**Antaeus stared down at Marcellus, gaping. "Y-You want me marry you? Where in the world would we get married?"**

**Marcellus grinned, mischievous and bright. "Don't worry! I'll find the place where they'll marry the Pirate King and his shipwright." **

**"Oh?" Antaeus grinned. "You want to marry, Franky? I mean, if you want to then that's great! He's very handsome."**

**"Please. Stop. No more." **

**Laughter rang out throughout the ship, happy, sad, and excited all at once. "Yes, I'll marry you." **

"-teaus! Antaeus!"

Gasping, Antaeus looked up into Robin's concerned dark blue eyes. "R-Robin?" he looked around, he was still sitting out on the patio. "W-What..?"

"I think you were having a memory flash." Robin took a seat next to him, laying a hand on his knee. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-No, I-I-I." Antaeus took a deep breath. "It was him, Robin. It was him."

"It was who?" Robin leaned closer, curiously. "Who did you see?"

Antaeus shook his head, tears rapidly rolling down his cheeks. "My husband, I saw my husband." he chuckled bitterly. "And the bastard is a pirate!"

* * *

><p>Baterilla, Ace decided, was homey and small as hell. The people were wary, but openly polite with him as he looked around. He didn't blame them for acting suspiciously toward him. From the looks of it, Baterilla was just raided or was on the verge of being raided. He didn't have the guess this was why the marines were lingering around.<p>

Ruffling his hair, Ace stopped by a small cafe, waving a waitress to him as he took a seat in the white chair. Setting his pack down, he reached into his pocket and brought out a picture of Luffy. He rubbed the glossy finish of the picture and smiled. He remembered the day he took this, they had just finished coming back from the New World and it was a bonus that it was their anniversary.

"Sorry for the wait! What can I get you?"

"Just a beer and a steak, medium done." Ace held up a picture to the waitress. "You wouldn't happen to have seen this man before, would you?"

The blonde-haired waitress leaned down to take a closer look. "Oh, he's the guy that was on the shore three weeks ago."

"Three weeks ago?" Ace pulled the picture back. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yeah, the whole town was talking about it. Dr. Kureha took care of him. Poor guy."

Ace took a deep breath to calm the excitement racing through his veins. He couldn't believe it. Luffy was here. Luffy was really, truly here. Appetite forgotten, Ace rose from the chair and pulled out a few thousand beri, placing it in the waitress hands.

"Thank you, do you know where Dr. Kureha is?"

"Oh," the waitress pointed down a stone road. "Her small hospital is right up that hill. Be careful, she's a willy one."

"Thank you." Ace bowed deeply. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, I suppose he means something to you?"

"Yes," Ace rose and touched the necklace with his and Luffy's wedding rings. "He means everything to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime One Piece.

Current Song : Crazy Rainbow by Tackey & Tsubasa.

* * *

><p><em>"Trials teach us what we are; they dig up the soil, and let us see what we are made of; they just turn up some of the ill weeds on to the surface." - Charles Spurgeon. <em>

Chapter Eight : Beneath the Surface.

"I'm sorry." Antaeus wiped his tears away, making sure to avoid Robin's eyes; which he was sure were filled with curiosity and sympathy. "I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about this."

"It's quite alright, Antaeus." Robin soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it is quite a shock to find out that you have a husband. Let alone find out that he is the Pirate King."

"I don't think shock is the word I would use, Robin." Antaeus adjusted himself so that he could face the water. "Honestly, I have been seeing him in my memory flashes for a while now. It was frustrating to know his face, but not his name so I gave him one. It helped me because I felt guilty about not remembering him. I feel like crap now that I know he's my husband."

"It's not your fault." Robin stated.

"I know, but what am I going to say when I see him again?" Antaeus closed his eyes. "I know that you're my husband, but I can't remember the time we had together nor do I remember your name."

"Ace."

"What?" Antaeus turned to Robin who was looking at him with a sympathetic smile, just as he thought she would. "Who?"

"Ace." Robin repeated. "The Pirate King's name is Portgas. D Ace."

"Portgas. D Ace." Antaeus repeated, the image of Ace flashed before his eyes again and he smiled shyly. "Thank you, Robin."

"You're welcome, but you seem upset at the thought him being a pirate. I assume this is because of what happened with Blackbeard?"

"Yes, and regardless of the fact that I know his name and who he is it doesn't take away my wariness of the situation." Antaeus stated. "Do you know anything about him?"

"Not of the personal sort, no." Robin replied, giving him an apologetic smile. "What I can tell you is that he is widely known as Fire-Fist Ace and has over forty-six ships under his command. He is a very powerful, manipulative man according to the rumor mill. I can honestly say I'm kind of jealous you're married to him."

"Jealousy doesn't become you." Antaeus chuckled. "And besides, I'm not even sure I'm going to see him again. He probably thinks I'm dead."

"Do not sell yourself short." Robin scolded. "I do not think he is the type to give up so easily; especially if it concerns his husband. I have no doubt that he's probably looking for you this very minute."

"I don't know about that, but then again I don't know about a lot of things." Antaeus rose from the bench and stepped closer to the beach. "I mean, what will I say to him if I do see him again?"

"I can't tell you what to say, Antaeus." Robin replied. "But, I can tell you that I think you should give him a chance."

"Chance?" Antaeus turned to Robin, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to be scared." Robin deducted, rising from the bench and joining his side. "If you ever look him in the eye you're going to be scared, and you are going to be angry because of Blackbeard's actions."

"I-" Antaeus began, shivering. Was he going to be angry at Ace because he was a pirate? He didn't want to be angry, but some part of him knew he was going to be even though Ace had no part or knowledge of the attack. It was judgmental of him to place Ace and Blackbeard on the same page, but it was something he knew he was going end up doing in the long run.

"Antaeus?" Robin asked, concern coloring her tone. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Antaeus quickly reassured Robin. "I think you're right. I am going to be angry at Ace for something Blackbeard did and it won't be fair to him." Antaeus looked down at the sand, tears of frustration blurring his vision. "And if that's going to happen then I rather he not find me at all. At least, not until I get over this."

"If he is looking for your you -which I know he is- then you're going to have to face him sooner or later." Robin whispered, wrapping an arm around his shaking shoulders. "It is better to face the anger you have and let go then let it linger until eventually turns into hatred."

"Robin.."

"Come, let us discuss this later." Robin gently guided him back towards the house. "Are you hungry? We can go out and eat."

Antaeus chuckled wetly. "I thought I wasn't supposed to go out?"

Robin stared him with amusement glittering in her eyes. "I'll make an exception just this once."

"You see? This is why I love you, Robin."

* * *

><p>Ace's impression of Dr. Kureha was that she was a kind-hearted, eccentric woman who took Luffy in and cared for him when he was injured. The first thing he planned to do when he met her was to thank her for taking care of his missing husband and then politely ask her to point him in the direction of where Luffy was staying.<p>

Being a pirate, he should have known that it wasn't going to be that easy.

Instead of the sweet woman he expected Dr. Kureha to be, he found a vicious, sake drinking one hundred and forty year old woman. And that vicious woman was glaring at him with enough ice in her eyes to freeze his blood solid. Honestly, what did he do to deserve such a look?

"You got a lot of nerve coming in here and demanding things, boy." Kureha spat, glaring over him over the rim of her cup. "Do you know how much trouble I went through patching that idiot up?"

"You're a doctor are you not?" Ace questioned, narrowing his eyes. "It's your job to patch people up, and I do not take kindly to you insulting him."

Kureha snorted, unnerved by his hard words. "You don't scare me-what was your name again?"

"Roy." Ace lied smoothly. "Roy H. Kingston."

"Well then, _Roy_ tell me why I should believe anything you just told me?" Kureha took a sip of sake and reached for the bottle. "For all I know you could be out to kill Antaeus."

Ace's lips twitched in amusement at Luffy's new name. It didn't fit him at all. "I've given you proof. What else do you need?"

"I'm gonna need a lot more." Kureha smirked coldly. "For one, you need to stop lying about who you are, _Roy _or should I say _Portgas. D Ace." _

"Oh," Ace drawled playfully, picking up his cup. "So you knew who I was all along did you?"

"Of course I did." Kureha barked, waving a hand to his face. "You look like your father, and that make-up did a horrible job of completely covering up those freckles."

Ace snorted reaching up to touch his face with his free hand. The heat, along with him constantly wiping his face probably screwed up the concealer. No use worrying about it now. "You knew my old man did you?"

"Ran into him about once or twice. Asked me to become his doctor, but I turned him down." Kureha replied. "I didn't want to become involved with pirates back then and I sure as hell don't now."

"Not all of us are bad, you know." Ace stated, feeling a need to defend himself and his occupation. "Some pirates aren't out to hurt people and the towns."

"Bah, tell that to Blackbeard." Kureha shook his head. "I really wish someone would go ahead and sink that ship."

"Blackbeard?" Ace leaned across the table. "He was here recently?"

"Yeah, few days ago, as you probably saw on your way up here the town looks like it was partially raided." Kureha chuckled. "Marines arrived and drove them off."

Ace smirked at that. Served the bastard right for trying to harm innocent people- "Wait. Luffy wasn't anywhere near Blackbeard was he?"

Kureha suddenly looked grim and that was all the response Ace needed. Cursing, Ace slammed his hands down on the table, causing it to shake violently

"Is he alright?" Ace asked, panic drumming through his veins. "He's not hurt is he?"

Kureha held up a hand, stalling his words. "He's fine, but he came out with a broken arm and ankle. He's not very happy about using a crutch."

Sighing heavily in relief, Ace buried his face in his hands and forced his heart to calm down. Luffy was okay, his troublesome husband wasn't dead or on Blackbeard's ship.

Lifting his head, he stared into Kureha's eyes. "Can you tell me where he is? I-I need to see him."

"You really care about that boy, don't you?" Kureha asked, staring down at the picture of Ace and Luffy sitting in the middle of the table. "You must have searched up and down the Grand Line looking for him."

"Just Karate Island, Torino Kingdom and Centaurea." Ace stated, feeling weary at the thought. "So? Can you tell me where he is?"

"Sure, I can tell you where he is, but are you sure you want to see him?" Kureha questioned grimly. "You still want to see him even if he won't remember you?"

"Yes." Ace replied confidently. "I want to see him."

Kureha simply stared at him and Ace found himself slowly wilting under her gaze. When she told him that Luffy had lost his memory, Ace felt like his world had shattered. His vision of a happy reunion between Luffy and himself had sunk beneath the ocean like a rusted anchor that no longer had any use. His Luffy, his wild, loudmouth, genius shipwright of a husband couldn't remember him and Ace, who was known as a genius with an eidetic memory and I.Q of three hundred and Pirate King wanted nothing more than to cry like a child. He had searched almost all of South Blue for Luffy and when he finally found his husband, his treasure he was devastated that his precious treasure remembered nothing about him.

But, despite this huge setback, Ace had no intention of giving up on Luffy. He would do everything in his power to make Luffy remember and when he did, Ace would sweep Luffy away and take him off Baterilla and back home.

Where he belonged.

"I want to see him." Ace repeated, staring straight into Kureha's eyes, refusing to falter when she gave him a pitying look. "Regardless of the fact that he doesn't remember me."

"Alright then." Kureha rose from the table. "Come with me, he's staying with a friend of mine." Kureha frowned when Ace didn't move. "What's the matter, boy?"

"This friend." Ace began, frowning. "Is it a man or woman?"

Kureha's brow furrowed at his question. "What in the hell does it-" she smirked suddenly. "You're a jealous type, eh?"

"I have enough confidence in myself and my marriage, but I am man who does not like _problems_." Ace stated. "I hope that Luffy and the person he's staying with haven't grown _attached _to each other."

Kureha shook her head in exasperation, and Ace didn't miss the amusement in the doctor's eyes. He had no problem stating that he was very possessive man. After all, it was one of the very things Luffy liked about him and he no intention of changing for that specific reason.

"He's staying with a woman." Kureha clarified. "She goes by the name of Nico Robin, a librarian." Kureha paused dramatically. "She's very beautiful."

Ace rose from the table, and made his way to the door. "We're leaving, _now."_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime One Piece.

Current Song : Venus by Tackey & Tsubasa.

* * *

><p><em>"If a man will begin with certainties, he shall end in doubts; but if he will be content to begin with doubts, he shall end in certainties." - Francis Bacon. <em>

Chapter Nine : Resurface. 

Antaeus poked the large piece of meat occupying more than half of his plate and sighed before gently pushing his plate away. Constantly thinking about Ace and the possibility that the Pirate King would find him took his appetite away. It was too bad. The piece of meat, along with the potatoes and strawberry cake was looking and smelling good. He felt horrible for not declining Robin when she offered to take him out. All of this nice food was going to go to waste because he was being a worrywart.

Sliding his finger down the glass of juice, he looked up to see Robin staring at him, her eyes filled with worry. Blushing, he took his hands away and slid them under the table and turned his attention to the people who were hurrying back and forth.

"Are you alright?" he heard Robin ask. "You aren't hungry anymore?"

"No," Antaeus replied softly, turning back to the half-eaten plate. "I'm sorry, it was a waste of your _beri." _

"It's quite alright," Robin chuckled warmly, taking a sip of her own glass of wine. "I'm happy that you ate at least some of it, so it wasn't a complete waste. Do you want to go home now?"

"No," Antaeus admitted. If he went home then he would have to think about Ace and the fact that he was the Pirate King's husband. And that was something he wasn't ready to face.

"Okay," Robin placed the glass down on the table with a quiet clink. "But I want you to realize that staying here isn't going to make anything disappear nor is it going to make it better."

"I wasn't-" Antaeus stopped when Robin raised an eyebrow at him. Flopping down on the table, he buried his face into his arms. "It's hard. It's hard to think that I'm married to a _pirate." _

"Is it really so bad?" Robin gently nudged him with her foot underneath the small table. "I'm sure Ace is very kind, despite his title."

"We can't be too sure of that." Antaeus raised his head, blinking and brushing his hair out of his eyes. "He might be freakishly intimidating, but I suppose he'll have to be considering he's the pirate king and all."

"What's this talk about pirates?" Sabo questioned from behind him, causing Antaeus to whirl around to see both Sabo and Drake staring at them curiously. It felt like years since had seen them, but it had only been a couple of days.

"We were just talking about it." Robin responded, she waved a hand to the two empty chairs. "Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, thank you," Drake slid into the seat closest to him while Sabo took a seat next to Robin. "Now, what are the both of you discussing? Pirates?"

"Don't tell me that more of them have been spotted?" Sabo spat, reaching for Antaeus plate and taking a bite of the meat. "Isn't it enough that we had to get our asses kicked by Blackbeard?"

"I'm sure this one isn't as bad." Antaeus blurted out. He touched his lips and blushed under his friends gazes. He hadn't expected to say such a thing, but for some reason he felt the need to defend Ace, regardless the fact that they were just talking about pirates in general.

"All pirates are bad." Sabo stated, still giving him a suspicious look. "Though, I'll admit that Portgas. D Ace isn't that bad."

"Isn't that a little hypocritical?" Drake questioned curiously. "You hate pirates in general, but you consider Portgas D. Ace, the pirate _king, _not that bad?"

"It's not hypocritical." Antaeus cut in softly, a teasing gleam to his eye. "It's a downright contradiction."

"Stop teaming up on me you asses." Sabo growled, stuffing a piece of meat in his mouth. "Let's talk about something else, alright? This pirate talk is freaking depressing."

Drake reached over and placed a hand on Antaeus injured arm. "How are you? You're healing up okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Antaeus grinned. "Robin is taking good care of me."

Sabo opened his mouth before shutting it with a click and grinning in approval. "That's good to hear, buddy." he turned to Robin who was quietly watching them. "Is he going to be able to move around soon?"

"Probably." Robin responded vaguely. "We will have to check with Dr. Kureha soon."

"We can go now!" Sabo stood from the chair, almost knocking it over in the process much to Antaeus amusement. "She'll check you over and give you the clear to get up and move around so you won't get a fat ass."

Antaeus eye twitched at the insult, he picked up his crutch and waved it in a threatening manner. "Watch your mouth, Sabo. I can still kick your ass, injured or not."

"Hah!" Sabo roared with laughter. "I would like to see you try."

"Enough," Robin rose from her chair before Antaeus could even consider rising from his own seat. "I think it's time for us to head home, Antaeus."

Groans of displeasure, coming from his own mouth, erupted from the table, but Robin stood with her arms folded, unswayed to their pleas and cries. Antaeus rose from the table, gripping his crutch tightly. He gave Sabo and Drake a small smile.

"It was good seeing you two again. You'll come by tomorrow? I'm getting kind of bored."

"Sure, no problem." Sabo slapped a few beri on the table, waving Robin's protests away playfully. "I can show you my new plans for my ship."

"Great! I'll be waiting." Antaeus clapped Drake on the back gently. "I'll see the both of you later."

"Have a good night, Antaeus."

"What he said. Have a pleasant night, Robin."

"Thank you," Robin murmured. "Stay safe." turning to Antaeus, she smiled at the nervous look he was sporting. "Are you ready? You can take a hot bath when we get back and relax on the patio."

At the thought of the bath, Antaeus sighed in pleasure. "That sounds awesome. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>As Antaeus approached his temporary home, a terrible feeling settled over him, making him hesitate on the small hill that lead up to the moderate sized house. Narrowing his eyes, he frowned when spotted a single light flickering on the porch. He turned to Robin who was staring in the same direction as he was, wearing a thoughtful frown.<p>

"Were you expecting someone?" Antaeus asked, not taking his eyes away from the light. The terrible feeling increased when Robin shook her head in reply. He took a step back and blew out a silent breath. He was acting like a coward and it needed to stop.

"Could it be Dr. Kureha?" Robin wondered, taking a step on the set of stairs leading to her home. "She has probably come to check up on you."

"Maybe," Antaeus murmured. Tightening his grip on his crutch, he took a step on the stairs and slowly started to climb. "Let's find out, shall we? Can't stand here and worry about it."

Waiting for Robin to catch up, Antaeus climbed up the remaining steps and hobbled down the path leading up to the porch. Lifting his head, he sucked in a sharp breath when found Dr. Kureha and Ace sitting on the porch sharing two large cups of sake.

Apparently, his gasp was loud enough to alert both of them and Antaeus found himself staring into a pair of endless black eyes. He vaguely heard a clacking sound and vaguely realized that he had dropped his crutch.

Ace gracefully rose to his feet and approached them, his handsome features darkening as he took in his appearance. Antaeus took a step back when Ace took a step closer in his direction.

"Luffy?" Ace murmured. "By the sea, are you right? You look horrible."

"Luffy?" Antaeus echoed slowly, letting his mind process it. "Who's Luffy?"

Ace flinched at his question, his dark eyes reflecting pain, sadness and anger. "You're Luffy, that's your name, Portgas. D Luffy." Ace directed his gaze to Robin who was watching the proceedings carefully. "You didn't tell him?"

"I have told him about you when he had a flash back." Robin stated softly. "But, he has not remembered his name-"

"Please," Antaeus cut in, his voice strangled. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not stand right here."

"I'm sorry, Luffy," Ace took another step forward, growling when Antaeus stepped back like a frightened rabbit. "Please, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I don't know that." Antaeus murmured, bravely staring into Ace's ebony eyes. "I don't know you. At All."

"But you will." Ace stated firmly. "I'll make sure of it."

Antaeus flinched at the promise, he turned his head and gave Robin a pleading look and thankfully, it was enough for her to step forward and place her arm around his shaking shoulders, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough for her to warn Ace off.

"Let us go inside, shall we? I'm sure Ace has a lot to explain to Luffy."

"Antaeus." Antaeus cut in, causing Ace to flinch and Robin to stare at him in surprise. "Please, don't stop calling me that." he pulled away from Robin's embrace and hobbled past Ace who looked like he wanted to grab him and up to Kureha who was shaking her head, giving him a sympathetic glance. Turning his head, he found himself by pinned down by Ace's eyes who took a step forward.

"I'm going to take a bath." he announced, pulling the screen door open. "You can all do what you want-"

"This isn't over, Luffy," Ace interrupted swiftly. "You be damn sure of that and don't think you'll be able to avoid me, your husband."

"We'll see about that." Antaeus shot back. "You can be damn sure of that."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime One Piece.

Current Song : LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! - by Noriyuki Iwadare - Grandia II Soundtrack.

* * *

><p><em>"People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for your right to feel your pain." - Jim Morrison. <em>

Chapter Ten : Diving.

Antaeus let the water flow over him, sighing as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. Reaching up, he scrubbed his face and ran his hand through his soaking hair. Letting his arm fall back to his side, Antaeus leaned against the tile wall and wrapped an arm around his waist, letting the water wash the soap off his body and shampoo from his hair and eyes. Vaguely, he could hear Ace's deep voice and Robin soothing one, most likely trying to placate the Pirate King. Antaeus huffed, closing his eyes and allowing the voices to drift away. It wasn't his problem that Ace was so angry. Opening his eyes to half-mast, Antaeus smiled, albeit sadly, and thought about how childish he was being and how unfair he was being to Ace.

It wasn't Ace's fault he was feeling the way he was nor was it Ace's fault that he lost his memory. It wasn't neither of their faults really, but knowing that didn't make Antaeus feel any better about the situation he found himself in now. How could Ace, no, how could _anyone _expect him just to accept the fact that he was the husband of the Pirate King and live happily ever after?

Life didn't work that way, he didn't work that way. The old him probably would have, but currently he couldn't even remember the old him. He couldn't remember anything but Ace's marriage proposal and the sounds of a ship being destroyed.

Knocking his head back against the tiles, Antaeus ignored the tears sliding down his cheeks as he allowed his body to slide to the shower floor, wincing when his ankle and broken arm protested the movements. Burying his face in his free hand, Antaeus let out a small sob before soon enough his entire body was shaking, he quickly bit his lip to stifle the noise. He didn't need Ace or Robin rushing in when if they heard him crying like a child.

This wasn't fair. What was he going to do now? What did they expect him to do? It wasn't fair of them. It was fair of Ace to make him go through this. Removing his hand from his mouth, Antaeus took a deep shuddering breath, shivering when the now cold water pierced his skin like ice needles. He needed to get out, but he couldn't find the strength to move.

Antaeus jumped when a heard a knock at the bathroom door. Shuddering again, he leaned back against the tile and listened at whoever was at the other side of the door knock.

"Luffy?" Ace smooth voice came through the wood. "Are you alright? You've been in there for awhile."

Red-hot anger went through Antaeus at sound of his real name. He remained quiet and took a quiet breath and let the anger fall off him. Being angry for something as silly as being called by his real name was ridiculous and he certainly wasn't going to waste his energy doing it. He jumped when Ace knocked on the door and he smiled bitterly when the pirate sounded less patient and more angry.

"Luffy? Answer me! I swear you'd better have not passed out in there for making the water too hot. I can see the damn steam crawling under the door." Ace knocked-well more like banged on the door. "You have five minutes to get out of there or I'll _burn _the door down."

Antaeus waited until Ace's footsteps faded away before slowly rising from the shower floor and sliding the door open. He gingerly stepped out and reached for a towel, wincing when he put too much pressure on his still sore ankle. By the sea, he couldn't wait until the damn thing healed up. Unfolding the towel he gently patted his hair dry whilst limping towards the body length mirror. Staring at his reflection, he flinched at the number of bruises and scars lining his body. He never really paid attention to them seeing as they most likely happened when he was child through his teenage years.

Turning away from his reflection, Antaeus quickly dried off and donned a robe, and painfully reaching down and picking up his dirty clothes and tossing them in the basket on the way out.

Gently closing the door behind him, Antaeus gently tightened the robe and made his way into the living room where the tinkling of glasses and the sound of pages being turned could be heard. Taking a peak around the corner, he hissed quietly when he spotted Ace sitting on the couch nursing a drink in his hand and Robin sitting in the armchair with a large tome in her lap. Dr. Kureha was nowhere to be found, probably headed home for the night. Leaning back against the wall, Antaeus began to make his way back to his room when the sound of a glass setting against the table and Ace deep voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Luffy? I know you're around that corner. I think it would be best if you don't make me get up and come and get you, don't you agree?"

Cursing under his breath, Antaeus turned back around and limped his way into the living room. Ignoring Ace, he took a seat on the love seat directly across from Robin. Turning his gaze to the wooden coffee table, he ignored Ace's gaze on him and turned his full attention to Robin who continued reading as if she didn't mind the tension in the room. Antaeus envied her.

"Where's Dr. Kureha?"

"She returned home." Ace replied, picking up his glass, which was half full, and took a deep sip, downing it in go. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to deal with Robin and I for the duration of the night."

"Your apology is accepted." Antaeus stated icily, it suddenly clicked what Ace said and he turned to Robin in alarm. "For the duration of the night? He's staying here?"

"Yes," Robin finally glanced up from the pages of her book, giving him a scolding look. "Ace will be staying here for the time being."

"Why?"

"Antaeus." Robin stated somewhat coldly. "Please, do not be rude."

Blushing in mortification at the scolding, Antaeus lowered his head, murmuring an apology. He shivered lightly as the breeze from the ceiling fan washed over him. Before he could open his mouth to excuse himself, Ace voice drifted over him; apologetic and concerned.

"Are you cold?"

Taken aback by the tone, Antaeus quietly shook his head, consciously covering his legs when he saw Ace's gaze drifted down to them. Yes, he knew he had scars and his ankle was blue and bruised, but did the man have to stare so openly? His blushed deepened when Ace's gaze fail to leave, in fact, it was drifting up until it stopped at his lips.

"Are you sure?" Ace asked again, sending Robin a quick smile as she refilled his drink. "I could warm you up."

Antaeus stared, scandalized, as Ace's lips pulled into a wicked grin and his dark eyes glittered with heat. Rising up, Antaeus yelped when his ankle twisted an odd angle causing him to collapse in a tangle of limbs.

"Antaeus!" Robin soft voice cried out. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Antaeus hissed and grabbed his ankle, he glared at Ace who had rushed to his side and who was now wearing a guilty look. He slapped the man's hand away when it reached for his arm. "I can help myself fine, thank you."

"Don't be stupid." Ace muttered, lifting Antaeus easily from the floor and dropping him gently back on the couch. "I was the one who made you fall and I apologize."

"If you're sorry then you'll take me to my room so I can get dressed." Antaeus folded his arms, and turned away from the pirate king. "It's the least you can-AHH!" Antaeus quickly gripped Ace's shoulders as he was suddenly lifted into the man's arms. He shivered as he felt Ace's well-developed muscles through the folds of his robes. Well, this is slightly unpleasant.

"I'm happy to help you, Luffy." Ace murmured, he turned to Robin with a polite smile. "If you'll excuse us, Miss. Robin?"

"Of course." Robin set her book aside and rose from the arm chair. "I'll go fix dinner and I'll come get you when it's done."

Antaeus stared as Robin winked at them as she passed by, leaving him in Ace's arms. He could do nothing but deflate in said man's arms. Really? What happened to helping friends out in sticky situations?

xxxxxx

Antaeus tried hard not squirm in Ace's arms as the pirate took him to his room. He did startle when Ace's grip on his thighs tightened. Looking up, he found himself staring into the older man's black eyes.

"I wanted to ask." Ace began, now standing outside Antaeus door. "If you remembered anything?"

"And if I did?" Antaeus goaded softly. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" yelping when Ace tightened his grip even further, he glared in retaliation. "You can put me down and stop groping me now."

"No," Ace gently kicked the door to his room open and stepped inside. "Not until you tell me if you remember anything."

"And I say it's none of you damn buisness..." Antaeus faltered when the room suddenly grew hot, too hot to be normal. Swallowing, he looked down to see a ring of fire surrounding him. "Stop it! Stop! You're going to burn the room up! What in the hell is the matter with you, Ace!"

At the sound of his name from Antaeus lips, Ace quickly quelled the fire and made his way to the bed, unceremoniously dropping Antaeus on it. "I'm sorry, but you're pissing me off with this nonchalant attitude of yours. It's like you don't give a damn if you get your memories back or not."

"I do care!" Antaeus blurted out, taking in Ace's surprise at his outburst, he continued, all too aware that Robin could hear them in the kitchen. "Have you consider how all of this makes me feel, Ace? Do you? I married to the damn Pirate King! Do you really think this an easy transistion for me?" panting, Antaeus dropped his head. "By the sea, you make me so angry."

"Good." Ace dropped onto the bed next to him. "I'm happy this makes you so angry because I'm sick of seeing you so emotionless about this."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Antaeus drawled sarcastically. Pointing to the door, Antaeus gave Ace a meaningful look. "Do you mind?"

"Sure," Ace rose from the bed, making his way to the door, he turned at the last second and graced Antaeus with a smug smirk that made him feel a rush of nostalgia. "But, I have to say that it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Picking up a pillow with his uninjured arm, Antaeus flung it at Ace who chuckled and slammed the door shut with a bang, making the pillow slam harmlessly against the door. Picking up the second pillow, Antaeus buried his face into the pillow and screamed long, hard and as loudly as possible. Lifting his face from the pillow, Antaeus felt tears of frustration and despair burn his eyes as Robin's words about Ace staying echo in his head.

This was going to be a long few days, weeks or months, or whenever Fate decided to give him his memories back.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime One Piece.

Current Song : No more hiding - Tales of Legendia.

* * *

><p><em>"If you are too fortunate, you will not know yourself. If you are too unfortunate, nobody will know you." - Thomas Fuller. <em>

Chapter Eleven : Breathe.

Dried, dressed and in a better mood, Antaeus stared at the closed door and then allowed his eyes to drift to the circular burnt mark Ace had made in anger. Nose twitching at the smell of burnt carpet, Antaeus carefully leaned back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had no intention of going into the kitchen just yet, despite the fact of his stomach growling quite loudly.

Groaning, Antaeus closed his eyes and shuddered when the breeze coming from the window brushed against his barely wet skin. It was a few moments later when his stomach growled again, finally forcing him to get up. Grabbing his crutch, he slowly moved towards the door, nudging the pillow out of the way with his uninjured foot.

Pulling the door open, he found himself face to face with an impatient looking Ace, who was holding a closed fist up ready to knock. Antaeus stared into the irritated black eyes before he gently used the crutch to tap Ace's leg.

"You can use your words." Ace murmured, stepping out of the way. "Ace, please move out of the way."

"I'm tired, irritated and I'm catching a cold from our little escapade earlier." Antaeus stated lightly. "You'll have to excuse me when I say that I don't feel like using manners or words for that matter."

"Right," Ace wrapped an arm around Antaeus shoulders, frowning when Antaeus tensed at the action. Instead of pulling away, he gripped the shoulder a nudge tighter and lead the smaller man into the kitchen where Robin was waiting.

"Oh, good," Robin smiled at the sight of them. "You've managed to drag him out of the room." she gave Antaeus a small smile. "Are you still sulking?"

Antaeus opened his mouth to give Robin a snaky remark when Ace's hand tightened on his shoulder in warning. He nodded his head and gently, but firmly stepped away from Ace to take a seat at the table, his stomach growling at the sight of the various meats on the table. Before he could reach for it, Ace gently slapped his hand away.

"We're going to wait until Robin is settled." Ace leaned back against the chair. "Until then, I want to ask you a few questions."

"And if I don't answer them?" Antaeus bit out, his hand twitching to slap the grin off Ace's face. The arrogance the man was displaying was impossible.

"Then your ass and that chair are going to become best friends." Ace countered swiftly. "I am going to let you know right now so it'll have time to sink into that stubborn head of yours." Ace suddenly leaned forward into Antaeus personal space, his breath mixing with the younger man's own. "I have no intention of leaving this island with you. I'm going to make sure that you remember every single thing about us, through any means necessary."

Antaeus shot back against his seat, his heart hammering in chest at the sound of Ace's voice which was determined and downright promising. His eyes briefly met the pirate's before he turned away, unable to take the intensity of the gaze. Placing his shaking hands under the table, he took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten to calm his racing his heart. This was no time to be acting like a frightened child, especially in front of people who he wasn't afraid of.

"You two could've started without me," Robin stated cheerfully, setting down a plate of drinks in the center. "I'm sure you two are very hungry."

"Non-sense," Ace murmured, reaching for a fork. "You are our host and it would be rude if we started eating without you, especially since you cooked all of it. Thank you for that, by the way, I would be happy to help you next time."

"Next time?" Antaeus echoed. "You mean you're staying here more than one day?"

"Antaeus-" Robin warned lightly, yet her eyes were growing colder as the seconds passed. "Ace is welcome for however long he wishes to stay. I do not mind him staying here, do you?"

Hearing the underlining threat in Robin's question, Antaeus nodded his head in agreement. What else could he do? It wasn't like Ace was going to leave even if Robin told him so. Like the man said, he wasn't leaving the island without him.

"Eat," Ace commanded gently, pushing a plates of meat, potatoes and a dish of creamy noodles Antaeus didn't recognize. "You'll need the energy."

He will? For what? Giving Ace a curious look he took the piece of meat and shoved in his mouth, careful not to get the juices over his shirt and pants.

"Huh," Ace murmured, staring at Antaeus. "You're usually a messy eater."

"Things change."

"Right, of course," Ace shoved a piece of meat in his mouth, chewing quite loudly in an obvious attempt to cover up the silence.

"Antaeus." Robin called out. "I think it would be best if we started calling you by your actual name, so that you can get used to it."

Antaeus pinched his lips at Robin's words. He wasn't ready to be called "Luffy." just yet. He didn't know anything about his old self and it wouldn't really help if he was called that.

"I'm fine." Antaeus laid the fork down on the plate. "I'm fine with Antaeus for now."

"But, it's not your name." Ace protested softly. "You want your memories back, yeah? Then we can start by calling you by the name you lost."

"Would it help me or would it help you, Ace?" Antaeus stared into the pirates eyes. "I, for one, have no problem with the name."

"I do," Ace narrowed his eyes. "It's not your name, and honestly, it doesn't fit you, Luffy."

"Stop it. I don't want to be called that."

"Luffy." Ace repeated firmly. "Luffy, Luffy, Luffy."

"Stop it!" Antaeus screeched out, his voice pained, strangled and angry all at once. Clenching his free hand in his hair, Antaeus hissed as another set of images flashed before his eyes.

**He was sitting in a diner, the smell of meat, beer, wine along with the smoke coming in from the piers dangled all together. It felt familiar and a wave of warmth settled over him. This place felt like home.**

**"It's been two years, Luffy."**

**Looking up, he found himself staring at a younger Ace who was wearing an orange hat with a wicked grin painted on his lips.**

**"What? Are you speechless or something? That's new, seeing as you never could shut up." he felt a booted foot nudge his own underneath the rickety table. "So, you're an engineer now right?"**

**"Yeah!" he could hear himself saying. "I design ships for the navy."**

**"Oh," Ace smirked, a chuckle escaping his mouth. "So, you're the one causing my crew along with several others trouble?"**

**"You're acting as if you can't handle it, Portgas. D Ace."**

**"I can handle it just fine, thank you, but what I can't handle is my best friend staying in this town for the rest of his life." Ace pointed to the slightly dirty window. "There's so much out there you can see, Luffy. I'd know you'll love it. The big, open sea."**

**"Ace? Are you asking what I think you're asking?"**

**"You're damn right." Ace reached over and poke his nose. "Monkey D. Luffy will you join my crew as a shipwright?"**

When Luffy snapped out of it, he found himself on the floor of the kitchen with a worried Ace and a solemn Robin looking down at him. And for once, Antaeus wanted to laugh at them. They were worried? Now of all times? Closing his eyes, he flinched when his head throbbed with pain. He must have hit his head on the way down.

"Luffy," Ace whispered. "Are you alright?"

Antaeus opened his eyes and stared into pirate's eyes as the images from his latest flash assaulted him. He wondered, just how long they had known each other? Four? Five? Ten years? Carefully and not without a hiss of pain, he slowly rose from the floor, mentally grateful for Ace's strong arms.

"What happened?" Ace questioned, adjusting Antaeus carefully on the chair before bending down so that he could look his husband directly in the eye. "Do you have these seizures often?"

"No," Antaeus murmured. "It happens every few days. And they're not seizures, they're memory flashes."

"Memory flashes?" Ace echoed, turning to Robin for an explanation. "What are those?"

"It's what Antaeus calls his flashbacks, these seizures induce the flashes and he recovers small parts of his memory." Robin explained softly. "He has never told me that they cause him pain."

"They don't!" Antaeus was quick to reassure, but was quick to falter under Ace's and Robin's stern, yet, concern gazes. "Well, not all of the time."

"I'm sorry," Ace gripped Antaeus hands tightly within his own. "If I hadn't antagonized you then this wouldn't have happened."

Staring at their locked hands, Antaeus wanted to scream that yes, Ace was the one at fault for his latest memory flash, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't blame Ace for something that was going to happen eventually.

"Don't apologize for something that would have happened eventually." Antaeus smiled, his eyes softening at the guilt look in the pirates eyes. "I'm tired, if you the two of you will excuse me?"

"Of course," Ace rose from his bent position and helped Antaeus out of the chair, much to the younger man's chagrin. "I'll help you there."

"There's really no need to-"

"It's fine, really," Ace reassured, saying a quick good-night to Robin over their shoulders. "I am the cause of this, despite what you said."

Antaeus merely huffed, holding onto Ace's arm as they slowly, but surely advanced towards their room. Once there, Antaeus quietly thanked the older and opened the door, as he limped inside, Ace's voice stopped him.

"Luffy?"

"Yes?"

"What-" Ace looked down to the carpet, and for some odd reason, Antaeus smiled at the downtrodden look. "What did you see? What did you remember?"

Grasping the knob, Antaeus stepped fully inside his room, only turning back once he had good grasp of his crutch and the door. "I saw us,"

"Us?" Ace stepped closer to him, his expression hopeful, pleading. "What were we doing?"

"We were talking," Antaeus elaborated further. "You looked younger and you were wearing this orange hat and you had the most wicked grin I've ever seen-" Antaeus stopped suddenly, flushing. Honestly, what's gotten into him all of sudden?

"Please," Ace begged. "Tell me the rest."

"It seemed like we hadn't seen each other in years in the way were talking. I-I was a making ships for the navy and you invited me to become your shipwright." Antaeus gave Ace a shaky smile who returned it with a relieved grin. "The flash ended there before I knew what my answer was, but it's obvious what it is."

"Yes, you became my shipwright and we-our lives were good, Luffy." Ace stepped closer. "It can be again if you just give me a chance to prove that it can be."

"I-Ace," Antaeus took a step back, stumbling as he almost lost his balance. "I don't know about this. I-" He couldn't say that he wasn't ready for it. Of course, he was ready for his memories to return -they were going to whether he liked it or not- he wasn't ready for Ace himself. The man was intelligent, intimidating, handsome and a billion of other words that Antaeus didn't have a mind to comprehend at the moment.

"In the morning?" Ace asked softly. "We can talk about this in the morning? When you're more rested."

Relieved at the sudden reprieve, Antaeus nodded, taking another step back, increasing the distance between himself and Ace. "Y-Yes, in the morning."

"Alright," Ace broad shoulders deflated. "In the morning, have a good night, Luffy."

"Y-You too, Ace."

Antaeus waited until he was out of sight before shutting door and limping to his still messing bed, tossing the crutch to the floor, he collapsed to the bed and groaned into the pillows. Carefully adjusting himself on the bed, Antaeus pulled his face from the pillow and stared blankly at the tan wall. What was he supposed to do now? What was going to say to Ace in the morning?

He didn't have much to say to the pirate about his memories, but he knew that didn't really matter to Ace. Over their short time together, he hadn't failed to notice how concerned Ace became for him and less of his memories. Though it was flattering, some bitter part of him still refused to believe that Ace wasn't concentrating on returning Luffy's memories.

It was a sickening feeling and Antaeus didn't like having it.

Pulling the covers to his shoulders, Antaeus closed his eyes and let his thoughts float away. He had enough of memories for the day. He wanted to find solace in his dreams, but it seemed that even there he could not find the peace he so craved.

**He was laying down on a large bed, his body was relaxed and the pillows and comforter felt like heaven, even though the mattress was something to be less desired, it felt slept in and fit his body perfectly. Antaeus froze when he felt a large, stronger, naked body pressed against back molding to him as perfect as the mattress did. **

**"You're still angry with me." a deep, smooth voice-Ace's voice murmured in his ear. "You know I don't like it when you're angry with me." **

**"Well," he felt himself replying hotly. "You shouldn't be so damn reckless and could you scoot over? You're not exactly cool."**

**Antaeus shivered heavily when Ace simply purred darkly and brought them closer together. He yelped when he felt Ace's strong, callused hand caressing his thigh, the movement was possessive and loving. The fact that he too was naked did not escape his attention. **

**"I said I was sorry," Ace nipped at his earlobe playfully. "How many times do you want me to apologize, eh?" **

**"What good would it -stop nibbling my ear I'm not a treat- do if you apologized? We could be attacked tomorrow and you would do something else reckless." Antaeus grunted, moving away from Ace's wandering lips and hands. "Don't you understand? You're not living for yourself and your crew anymore." **

**"I know I'm not." Ace murmured, his black eyes shining. "I'm living for you and keeping you safe." **

**Antaeus blushed lightly, glad for the clouds passing over the moon, darkening the room for a quick moment. He hated, and yet he loved when Ace said things like that. Even though the man said it to veer away his anger at the situation fifty percent of the time. **

**"I know, but you need to be more careful." Antaeus whispered, backing away as Ace tried to grab his hips. "Ace?" **

**"Yes," Ace replied, purring, successfully grabbing Antaeus hips and pulling him back towards his own body. "I understand." **

**"Ace!"**

**"Luffy," Ace whispered in return, allowing his lips to sink into the smaller man's shoulder. "I'm tired of talking about this." **

**"Well-" Antaeus moaned when Ace pressed several deep kisses into his shoulder and slowly going up his neck. "I-I'm not." he was dragged down back onto the bed and his body was covered by Ace's larger and more muscular one. "We are not having sex."**

**Ace raised a brow, his lips pulling into a wicked smirk. "We're not?" he spread Antaeus legs and settled himself there. "I beg to differ." **

Antaeus gasped, his eyes bursting open and effectively ending the dream. He quickly sat upright and placed his hand against his beating chest. He shivered as the memory of the dream flashed before his eyes again. He and Ace doing...doing that? Shuddering at the thought, he blushed brightly in the darkness of his room. The thought of him and Ace having sex or doing any kind of heavy petting was...pleasant? Truth be told, Ace wasn't bad looking. Ruffling his hair, Antaeus flopped back down on the bed unceremoniously. He didn't want to think about this now or ever. As he closed his eyes, one errant thought broke through.

How in the world was he going to get through his morning with Ace coming off a sex dream?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime One Piece.

Current Song : No more hiding - Tales of Legendia.

* * *

><p><em>Within every difficulty lies opportunity. - Anonymous. <em>

Chapter Twelve : Washing Ashore.

When Antaeus woke up the next morning, he found himself unable to move, unwilling to face the day just yet. Not because he had sudden bout of laziness, but because of the _endless _dreams that plagued him throughout the night. Again and again he dreamed of Ace and the life they had together and eventually created together as a couple and as spouses. And after each dream, he woke up with tears trailing down his cheeks, fear causing his heart to race and arousal drumming through his veins. It was embarrassing, frightening and exhilarating all at once. But, despite all of these feelings that were piling up inside of him; he was happy that he was recovering his memories one by one, or rather, by the dozens from the dreams during the previous night.

Yawning, he slowly rose up from the bed, allowing the sweat-drenched blankets to pool around his waist. Twisting his body, he wrenched the window open and allowed the sea breeze to flow in, drying his drenched hair and arms. Instead of laying back down, he hung out of the window and watched the waves crash against the beach gently. The sun was already high in the sky and from the warmth the air held, it was going to be a hot day. A hot day with Ace. Antaeus blushed darkly at the thought. He had indeed promised Ace that they would spend the day together, but now he wasn't sure about doing it now. Not with the dreams he had last night. He was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle knock at the door and Robin's soft voice coming through the door.

"Antaeus? Are you awake?"

Climbing off the bed, he made his way to the door and pulled it open, pulling his lips into a smile in greeting. "Robin, good morning."

"Good morning," Robin frowned, reaching a slim hand up and running a hand through his hair. "Are you alright? You look flushed."

"Oh," Antaeus grinned sheepishly. "I got a good portion of my memory back the other night and I've been in and out of sleep."

"That's wonderful, Antaeus!" Robin smiled, her blue eyes gleaming with excitement. "I'm so happy for you. I bet Ace can't wait to hear that."

Antaeus smiled as he imagined the look on Ace's face once the pirate received the news. Some part of him couldn't wait to see that wicked grin that Ace was known for, while another part of him was nervous about giving the older man the news. He had a feeling that once Ace knew, the pirate was going to convince him to leave Baterilla. After all, Ace did say that he wasn't going to leave the island without him.

"You do plan on telling him, yes?"

"Yeah," Antaeus replied, nervously picking at his large sleeping shirt. "We're going out today, so I'll tell him then."

At his words, Robin's sent him a knowing smile that caused him to blush brightly. He didn't want to know what she was thinking about their little outing. All this time, he thought Robin was a quiet woman, but he should have known better. A woman like Robin on an island like Baterilla was bound to cause some kind of trouble.

"Is he awake?"

"No," Robin replied. "Why don't you wake him up? I'm sure he'll love seeing your face first thing in the morning."

"Ha, ha, ha," Antaeus drawled sarcastically. "Where is he?"

Giving him a smug smile, Robin led him down the hall from his own room. Patting him on the shoulder, she informed that breakfast would be ready soon and left him in the hall in front of Ace's temporary room. Waiting until she was out of sight, he opened the door and flinched when the heat of the room hit him square in the face. This made him wonder how even slept next to the man when he exhibited this much body heat. He quietly stepped inside and left the door open, so as to not make any noise and to let some of heat out of the room. When he approached the bed, he flushed when Ace's muscled, naked back greeted him. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the tattoo of the spade pirates; a purple spade and cross bones displayed proudly. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself tracing the tattoo gently, flushing as he felt the muscles underneath his fingertips. His actions became bolder as the seconds passed and he was soon caressing the man's muscled arms and neck. His actions were abruptly stopped when Ace's smooth voice reached his ears.

"This is a pleasant surprise."

Yelping, Antaeus pulled his hands away and stepped back. He quickly turned away when Ace rose from the bed, stretching and yawning loudly. A squeak escaped his lips when strong hands grasped his hips and he was turned back around. Antaeus quickly lowered his head when he saw the heat, the amusement in the pirate's gaze. It didn't take long for him to realize that Ace wasn't going to release him without some kind of explanation for his actions. So, without further ado, he decided to lie.

"Robin wanted me to come and wake you up." Antaeus explained, gently squirming in an attempt to get out of Ace's hold. "She wanted us to eat before we left for town."

"So, you decided to wake me up by caressing me like a lover would?" Ace questioned, countering his words swiftly. "I think that's somewhat unfair, especially since I can't return the favor."

You can return the favor, Antaeus wanted to say, but quickly stifled his words by biting his lips. He didn't want to goad Ace into doing something that they would both regret later.

"You looked so peaceful." Antaeus stated softly. "I didn't want to wake you up too harshly."

It was much to Antaeus embarrassment that Ace gave him a disbelieving look for his words. He was gently released and for the second time was given a view of the pirate's back. His fingers twitched at the thought of caressing the tattoo again.

"Are you ready to tell me what's been going on in that head of yours?" Ace asked while pulling on yellow shirt, opting to leave it open. "You're going to be honest with me, right?"

"Yes, I did promise didn't I? And besides, I have a surprise for you later."

"Oh?" Ace looked intrigued and it reminded Antaeus of a wolf who looked curious and yet they refused to give in ask what they wanted. "And what would that be?"

"Like I said. It's a surprise." Antaeus made his way towards the door, throwing a wave at Ace who was gently calling him back. "Get dressed and meet me the kitchen."

Antaeus found himself bouncing in excitement through the remainder of the morning, much to Ace's and Robin's amusement. For once, he didn't mind being laughed at because it would be worth to see the joy on Ace's face when he told him of all the memories he recovered throughout the night. It was noon and the sun was high in the sky when they left Robin's home and took to the streets of Baterilla.

"So?" Ace questioned, wrapping an arm around Antaeus shoulders as they walked through the slightly crowded streets. "What did you have to tell me?"

"You don't waste anytime do you?" Antaeus chuckled, wearing a bright grin. "Alright, are you ready?"

"Born ready."

"You're narcoleptic, we've been married for two years, you like your shoulders being rubbed, and you ate the Mera Mera no Mi about two months after you left the village."

"What? Huh?"

"You have an eidetic memory and an I.Q of 300 and you never back down from a fight -much to my frustration-" Antaeus continued, growing amused at the growing shock on Ace's face. "And I want my ring back." Antaeus pointed to the necklace around Ace's neck which sported two platinum and sapphire rings.

"You-You." Ace stopped them and pulled him into his arms. "You got your memory back?"

"A good portion of it." Antaeus replied, relaxing in the pirate's arms. "I've had one hell of a night."

"Then I can call you that then?"

"Call me? Call me what?"

"Luffy." Ace replied, pulling him away and cupping his cheeks. "Can I call you Luffy, now?"

"No," Antaeus replied, quickly continuing on when Ace looked devastated at his rejection. "Not until I get all of my memory back. I want to be whole when I finally take my name back."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Ace caressed his cheekbones gently. "But, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"W-What?" Antaeus yelped. "Kiss me?"

"Yes, I'd figured since you got a good portion of your memories back then you'd have to remember us kissing and making love to each other." Ace purred, leaning closer and brushing his lips against Antaeus. "So? Can I?"

Antaeus shivered heavily and opened his mouth to give his consent when Sabo's booming voice caught them off guard, forcing them to pull apart. He turned and blushed in mortification when he saw Drake and Sabo staring at them in shock.

"Antaeus?" Sabo questioned, his voice deepening in confusion, shock and anger. "What in the hell is going on?"

Antaeus had no time reply for he suddenly felt very hot, he quickly looked down to see a ring of fire surrounding him and Ace. He reached out to touch his husband but winced when the flames caught his sleeve.

"Ace, enough, these are my friends, Sabo and Drake-"

"Drake?" Ace interrupted harshly. "You mean X. Drake? The former marine? Why in the hell are you on this island?"

"Why in the hell are you around Antaeus?" Drake asked, avoiding the question for the moment. "What business does the pirate king have with him?"

"None of your damn concern." Ace growled. "Be on your way or I'll make you leave."

"Oh? Really?" Sabo drawled. "You honestly think you can make us leave? Pirate's really have an arrogant attitude. I'm sure the marines would have no problem taking you to the gallows, eh?"

"Would everyone just stop-"

"Did you just threaten me? Who in the hell do you think you are?" Ace hissed, pulling Antaeus behind him and increasing his fire. "I'll show you-"

"Enough!" Antaeus roared. "All of you stop acting like a bunch of brats or I'll leave all three of you here." without giving them a chance to talk, Antaeus continued, his voice deepening with anger and despair. "We are going to sit down like adults and sort this out, am I understood?"

"But-"

"Am. I. Understood?"

"Yes!"

"Good," Antaeus nodded his head towards the cafe. "Come on, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p>AN : Antaeus got his memory back, but unfortunately, their little moment was interrupted by Sabo and Drake. Until next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime One Piece.

Current Song : No more hiding - Tales of Legendia.

* * *

><p><em>"Our life is full of discord; but by forbearance and virtue this same discord can be turned to harmony." - James Ellis <em>

Chapter Thirteen : Tsunami.**  
><strong>

"So," Sabo banged his fist against the table they were sitting at harshly, causing their drinks to jump and spill onto the once, pristine tablecloth. "Are you going to tell Drake and I what in the hell is going on? Why are you hanging out with a pirate-No, scratch that, why are you hanging out with the _King of Pirates_?"

"He's my husband." Antaeus twitched at the stunned looks he got in return for his words. He figured it would be best if he came right out and told them. It would be no use in stalling or coming up with some crap excuse about why he was hanging around Ace. And besides, he had slowly come to the point of where he wasn't ashamed nor scared of the fact that he was married to one of the most dangerous men in the world. He had feeling that it had its perks.

"H-Husband?" Sabo spluttered, outraged. "He's your husband? How? When?"

"I find it amusing that you could be upset about something that's none of your business." Ace remarked, his face darkening with anger. "Really, it's funny,"

"Funny, I'm not laughing," Sabo growled, tossing Antaeus a concerned, yet betrayed look. How could this have happened? Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Antaeus to be connected to pirates. He figured his friend never wanted to be considering that he was viciously attacked by Blackbeard.

"I take it you recovered most of memory?" Drake questioned curiously, his eyes going from Antaeus to Ace and back again. "Or, at least a good portion of it."

"Yes," Antaeus confirmed, smiling in Sabo's direction. "I'd figured that you would be happy for me."

"Of course I'm happy for you!" Sabo blurted out, his blue eyes flashing in offense. "I only wanted you to recover your memories. I just never thought your memories would uncover you being married to a pirate."

"I take offense to that." Ace spoke up, his lips pulling into dreadful smirk. "It's not that bad being married to me."

"Enough, Ace," Antaeus murmured, keeping a wary eye on Sabo, whose face was getting more red as the seconds passed. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to jump across the table and attack Ace, which would end up disastrous if Drake decided to jump in.

"He started it," Ace muttered in his ear, smirking when Sabo hissed at their closeness. Who knew it would be so easy to rile the boy up? He wondered how Sabo would do in a fight...

"Sabo, knock it off," Drake pulled the younger man's jacket and forcing him to sit down. "It doesn't going to do us any good if we started a fight here. I know it's hard for you, but we are sincerely happy that Antaeus has his memories back, right?"

"Right." Sabo straightened his jacket roughly. "So, you're Antaeus' husband, eh? What happened? Kidnap him?"

"No," Ace growled, smiling tightly when Luffy nudged their legs together under the table. "We've known each other since we were children. Luffy here serves as my shipwright."

"Shipwright?" Sabo brightened visibly, leaning across the table and invading Antaeus' personal space. "You build ships?"

"I used to," Antaeus admitted sheepishly, a blush growing on his cheeks when Sabo gave him an admiring look. "I used to work for the royal navy before I joined Ace's crew."

"Oh, you gave up a position in the navy for pirate work?" Sabo huffed, shaking his head in incredibly. "I hope it was worth it?"

"Sabo." Drake called out sharply. "That's enough out of you! We should be happy that Antaeus got his memory back. And yet, here you are, taunting him."

Chastised, Sabo lowered his head and murmured an apology, but Ace leaned forward and cupped his hand behind his ear in an obvious mocking gesture.

"What?" Ace asked. "I didn't hear you, Sabo. What did you say?"

"I said," Sabo repeated, snarling. "I. AM. SORRY. THERE ARE YOU HAPPY!"

"Very," Antaeus spoke up, surprising them all. "I know that you mean well and only want the best for me, but Ace is the best for me, Sabo. I would appreciate it if you could realize that as well." he clasped his hands together in praying gesture. "Please?"

"Fine, fine, I'll accept this but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Sabo grumbled good-naturedly. "Now, how much can you tell me about your days as a shipwright?"

* * *

><p>"I think that went okay." Antaeus murmured, closing the door to his room with a quiet click. "Though, I could do without Sabo's prejudice against pirates, as well deserved as it is."<p>

"Well deserved?" Ace repeated incredulously, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How is that well deserved?"

"Well we had a little trouble with Blackbeard before you came." Antaeus confessed quietly, leaning against the door and crossing his legs at his ankles. "Basically, Blackbeard destroyed Sabo's boat just as he was about set sail away from Baterilla."

"That doesn't mean he should he spread his hatred to all pirates." Ace scowled lightly. "Not all of us are bad."

"Including Shanks?" Antaeus chuckled when Ace flushed lightly at the reminder of the Yonko. Red-haired Shanks, or just Shanks to anyone who personally knows him was a laid-back man who had encountered him and Ace when they were children and was the one who inspired Ace and by default him to become pirates. Of course, Antaeus shared Ace's dreams of becoming a pirate one day, but his love slowly turned to creating ships rather than commanding them. He loved the smell, the feel of ships and the sight of them departing from the docks going into the sea. Antaeus had made a name for himself in the royal navy as the man who created some of the most powerful ships to a traitor who turned tailcoat and joined pirates.

But despite what people thought, it was his own choice to join Ace and the Spade Pirates. He was not kidnapped as so many of the papers from Goa Kingdom said.

"Including Shanks." Ace smirked suddenly and patted the seat next to him. "Come over here."

Flushing at the invitation, Antaeus shook his head and coughed lightly. "I-I'm okay right here. Thanks."

"You act like I'm going to bite your or something." Ace rose to his feet and made his way to his husband. "I can be very gentle, you know?"

"Gentle?" Antaeus placed a palm against Ace's chest in a clear effort to stop the man from advancing any further. "What are we going to do that requires you to be gentle?"

"Don't act obtuse." Ace smiled tightly. "I think we both know what I want."

"Of course." Antaeus returned the tight smile, his eyes burning with mischief. Ace was indeed a handsome man, but nowhere near smooth enough for him to hop into bed with.

Yet.

"You don't want to? Am I getting the wrong impression from you?" Ace took a careful step back to stare him clearly in the eyes. "If I did then I apologize."

"No!" Antaeus blurted out before he could stop himself. Blushing lightly, he continued, his voice more soft and more reassuring. "You didn't get the wrong impression. I just think that we shouldn't just jump into this, you know? I know that we've had sex plenty of times, but I don't think it's best if we just...you know?"

"Yes, I know," Ace purred softly. "I will keep my hands to myself, but in return I want to sleep next to you tonight. It's been such a long time since I felt you next to me and well...I miss that."

Him? Ace? Sleep together? No, he couldn't have possibly heard right. There was no way that Ace wanted to sleep next to him tonight, right? He vaguely wondered if the older man slept nake- No, bad thoughts, _bad thoughts. _

"Luffy? You okay with this?"

"Yes! I'm fine with it!"

"Liar," Ace smiled sadly, leaning forward and planting a chaste kiss to Antaeus' cheek. "I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do, alright?"

"Alright." Antaeus replied, staring at the floor, unable to take the sadness that was in Ace's eyes. He supposed that he should have been honest with the man about not wanting to sleep together, but at this point he couldn't bear to break the other's man's heart anymore than he already did. Regardless of the fact that it was no fault of his own.

He felt fingers under his chin before his head was lifted up and he found himself staring into Ace's eyes. A breath of relief flowed out of his throat when he saw no anger visible in Ace's movements or features.

"Off to bed." Ace ordered gently, grabbing his shoulder and pushing towards the bed. "I'll come see you in the morning."

"But Ace-"

"Good-night, Luffy." Ace murmured, stepping out of the room and closing the door gently behind him. The sound of the door closing sounded louder than it did to Antaeus ears. It was as if that door served as a barrier between them now and that fact scared him almost to the point where his breath left his body and he suddenly realized that he was having a very small, but worrisome panic attack.

He remained still as the tremors left his body and his heart rate to slowed down to reasonable pace. Placing his arms around his waist, he took a deep breath and let a hysterical giggle escape his lips as his body finally stilled. He didn't mean to drive Ace away, he didn't mean to really. This wasn't what he wanted.

Wearily, he allowed his arms to fall back to his side and made his way towards the bed, shedding his clothes along the way. He reached the edge and fell on the bed for once not bothering to get under the thick blankets. His eyes slid closed as his body loosened, exhausted by the days events. Sabo and Drake were irritating but protective of him and Ace, well, Ace was his over-confident, overbearing self and he wouldn't change that for the world.

Antaeus would have fallen into slumber had not it been for the piercing pain that attacked him suddenly and instead of screaming in pain, he bit his lips and allowed the pain to take him into his latest memory. A memory that was finally pieced together at long last.

**It was hot, unbearably so, but he didn't mind as he hammered away at the giant hole placed in front of him. He wondered how these idiots caused damage to this ship almost on a daily basis. Didn't they know that the wood, nails and extra hammers cost beri? Or did they think it was free? **

**"I'm really sorry about this, Luffy." a deep voice called out from behind. "I've told them countless times about having fights down here." **

**"It's alright, but maybe you should talk to Ace about it? You know he doesn't like his crew fighting." he spit out a nail and caught in his hand and placed it against the board and started hammering away. "This is getting crazy, Marco." **

**"Nami gets in a bad mood sometimes." Marco muttered sheepishly. "Do you think I could trade her for another navigator?" **

**"Sorry, no take backs!" **

**"Are you saying that because you don't want her or because it's her turn to be on this ship?" Marco grunted leaning against the doorway to the cabin. It was small, but adequate with a simple bed, desk and closet. It wasn't a five-star hotel, but the crew members under his command didn't need such things. **

**"It's her turn to be on the ship." Luffy huffed playfully. "Her shift ends this week, so you can-" he dropped the hammer to the ground when a resounded boom echoed through the ship. **

**"What in the hell?" Marco muttered, eyes lifting to the ceiling in confusion. "Those idiots better not be playing around again." **

**"I don't-" Luffy's nose twitched as the smell of smoke came over him. He had no time to comment for Marco was suddenly grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the room. "Marco!" **

**"We have to get you out of here." Marco snarled. "He's going to kill me if something happens to you." **

**"What about everyone else?" Luffy asked, flinching when the ship shook. He vaguely wondered who would be foolish enough to attack them. The thought of marines doing so passed by him and he shivered at the notion. **

**"They're fine-" Marco cursed when the ship shook again, this time the shot was powerful enough to rip a hole in front of them. Marco couldn't suppress the shiver and rage at the thought of Luffy being in the crossfire. **

**"Marco! Marco!" a voice screeched from above as they ascended the stairs and made their way to the deck. "It's an admiral!" **

**"What in the hell are you idiots doing? Fire back!" Marco roared over the fire and raging sea. "And start putting out those fires for goodness sake." he turned to Luffy who was looking quite pale. "Listen I need you to-" **

**The ship was assaulted again and Luffy found himself flying off the deck and into the sea. He could barely hear anything as the sea rushed around him, choking him and taking his life away little by little. As the currents took him away from his home and most likely towards an early grave, he wondered if Ace would be upset? Would he be angry or sad? Of course he would, Ace constantly told him he loved him after all and Luffy returned those feelings wholeheartedly. He closed his eyes and allowed the sea to take him and hopefully it would be to safety instead of the dark pits of the underworld or wherever he would end up when he died. **

Antaeus opened his eyes and found himself back in his room and unfortunately on the hard, cold floor. His seizures must have been particularly bad if they caused to fall of the bed, but it mattered little. What did matter was the fact that the memory flash he had so long ago was finally complete. He finally knew how he ended up on this island. He just needed to clarify whose fault it was. He pulled himself off the floor and dragged himself out the door and towards Ace's room where he knew the pirate would have the answers he needed.

* * *

><p>AN : Luffy is getting to his memories back and we're getting closer to this story ending. This story was meant to be short and not to have a really deep plot that has them attacking Blackbeard or anything like that. So, stayed tuned for the next chapter of In Loving Memory.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime One Piece.

Current Show : Shining Ray - Justin Houston.

* * *

><p><em>"Imagine a captain of a ship the moment a shift of direction must be made; then he may be able to say: I can do either this or that. But if he is not a mediocre captain he will also be aware that during all this the ship is ploughing ahead with its ordinary velocity, and thus there is but a single moment when it is inconsequential whether he does this or does that. So also with a person-if he forgets to take into account the velocity-there eventually comes a moment where it is no longer a matter of an EitherOr, not because he has chosen, but because he has refrained from it, which also can be expressed by saying: Because others have chosen for him-or because he has lost himself." - Soren Kierkegaard. _

Chapter Fourteen : Overbearing Waves.**  
><strong>

Let it be known that you should never barge into another's room; no matter what the emergency is. But in Antaeus' case, this classified as an emergency. So, without further ado, he burst into Ace's room panting and trying to regain his breath not yet noticing that the man was in the processing of taking off his pants, his shirt was on the floor, sweaty and dirty from the day's events. Ace had his back turned to the door; his tattoo displayed proudly and the pirate king was humming a song that he failed to recognize.

Finally able to get some air into his burning lungs, Antaeus looked up and froze at the sight of his husband who had by now took off his pants and was wearing nothing but a pair of tight, black boxers which strongly accented his thighs. This was not a situation he imagined himself in, but he found himself not in the least bit scandalized as he thought he would be. Being Ace's husband, this was not be the first nor would it be the last time he saw the pirate without any clothing and the idea of that caused a shiver to run down his spine.

Quickly balancing himself against the door, he coughed in an attempt to gain Ace's attention and was granted his husband's full attention when Ace turned around and pinned him down with a searching look that caused a blush to heat his cheeks. He didn't know how he stood being under such a look, but something inside told him that he never did feel comfortable under it. Stepping further into the room, he kept his head down and quickly explained the reason why he had come into the room so abruptly.

His words were quickly halted when he felt Ace's rough hand grab his chin and force his face upwards and he found himself staring into Ace's fury filled gaze. Okay. This was something that Ace didn't like talking about. He would remember that in the future-

"Akainu."

"What?"

"Akainu." Ace repeated, releasing his chin and taking a step closer to Antaeus, his breath mingling with Antaeus' own. "He was an admiral in the marines."

"Was? What happened to him?" Antaeus shivered heavily as Ace brushed his lips against his, he could briefly taste wine and the beef they had for dinner. It was such a pleasant taste that he found himself leaning forward and pressing his lips more firmly against the pirate's, whimpering when Ace licked his lips playfully before pulling away. Blushing in mortification at his bold action, he took a wary step back so that he was able to look his husband in the eye directly.

"Ace? What happened to him?" Antaeus repeated, absently licking his lips trying to memorize the taste and wanting nothing more than to dive back in and continue, but he had more important matters to attend to at the moment.

"He's dead, by my hand." Ace murmured, his black eyes flashing dangerously. "He was the reason why you ended up in Baterilla. He was the reason why you lost your memory. If I had the chance then I would bring him back from the dead so that I could take his life again."

"Why? Did we do something wrong?"

"No, the marines attacked us without provocation and we were well within our rights to defend ourselves." Ace replied, leaning in close and burying his face into Antaeus hair, breathing in deeply as the scent of the sea surrounded him. "You do not know how helpless I felt when I found out you had been knocked off the ship you had been working on. It took everything I had not to go and destroy every marine I could find."

"I'm sorry that I worried you." Antaeus closed his eyes and leaned against Ace's bare chest forcing himself to actually comprehend, to understand Ace's feelings. Of how helpless and scared Ace must have felt when he found out that he had been missing, most likely dead.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault." Ace placed a kiss on his forehead and directed him towards the bed. "I'm just happy that you're getting your memories back. More quickly than I anticipated actually."

"That's a good thing, right?" Antaeus huffed playfully. "You don't want me to remain oblivious do you?"

"Of course not, but you know what I want don't you? Besides getting your memories back." Ace ruffled his hair gently, allowing his hand to slide down Antaeus face and cupping his cheek gently. "I figured it would be obvious."

"You want to call me Luffy."

"And?"

"You want me to leave this island with you." Antaeus continued, taking a careful step away from Ace. "I don't know about that."

"You don't want to come back?" Ace jerked his head in the direction of the window which was currently open and showing a view of the beach. "You want to stay on Baterilla with Drake, Sabo and Robin?"

"I didn't say that." Antaeus rushed to say, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "It's true that I have regained a good portion of my memory, but I don't think I'm ready to leave yet."

"When do you think you'll be able to leave?" Ace questioned, folding his arms. "How long are you going to make me wait?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Ace repeated wearily. "I love you, Luffy, you know that, but I can't sit on my laurels and wait for you to get over you insecurities. I can't stay here for much longer."

"It's only been a couple of days, Ace." Antaeus murmured, feeling a surge of anger at how impatient Ace was suddenly being. "What's the matter with you?"

"It's-nothing, nothing's wrong." Ace plopped down on the bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"I-It's okay," Antaeus rubbed his arm and chewed on his lips. "I know you're ready to go back home and to take me with you." he didn't want to say that he wasn't really ready to leave nor did he want to say he didn't want to go. He had no real idea of what the pirate life was like and spending endless days, weeks and years on the sea didn't seem as appealing as it once did.

"Do you want to back?" Ace asked. "Honestly? Do you want to go back?"

Antaeus slid on the bed next to Ace, laying his head on the broad shoulder. "Living out on the seas and doing what we pleased sounds good and all, but I don't feel the same way I did about it before, you know? I know you said you wouldn't leave the island without me, but I won't hold it against you if you did."

"I can't leave without you. I refuse to leave without you. I want you to come home, Luffy."

"Ace-"

"You can fall in love with the sea again, it's just a matter of time before you do." Ace reached for and grabbed Antaeus' arms and shook him gently. "You're my husband, Luffy, and you haven't even tried to go back to your old life. You're feelings can and will change if you just give it a chance."

"Stop it." Antaeus pushed the pirate away and rose from the bed in an effort to put some space between them. "You can't do this! You're backing me into a corner and forcing me to decide-"

"Because you need to!" Ace interrupted roughly. "Do you honestly think that you can stay like this forever? Live with Robin and work at the library without a care in the world? What about us? What about the Spade Pirates -our family- everyone is worried about you and they miss you."

"I'm fine where I am." Antaeus blurted out before he could stop himself. "I don't need to go back out the seas where we are mercilessly chased day in and day out by marines. I don't need a husband who is the most wanted man in the world."

As soon as those words left his mouth, he instantly regretted them for Ace's features became dark and closed off. Reaching for the pirate's arm, he was roughly pushed away and he couldn't find himself to be angry when Ace turned his back to him showing off his tattoo and a set of stiff shoulders.

"If you want to stay then I won't stop you." Ace stated blankly. "If this is what your life to be then I won't stay in your way."

"Ace-"

"No," Ace shook his head sharply. "You made your decision and your thoughts about coming back with me loud and clear. I will be leaving in two days time."

"Two days? But-"

"Go back to bed, Antaeus." Ace turned and gently, but firmly guided him back to the open door. "We have nothing else to say."

Antaeus didn't have the chance to speak for the door was gently closed in his face leaving him in the darkness of the cool hallway. Disappointed, he returned to his bedroom and climbed under the heavy blankets to lick at his wounds and it was as he closing his eyes that he realized that Ace didn't call him Luffy as he always did, but Antaeus. He clenched his eyes shut and ignored the tears sliding down his cheeks at the realization. It would do little to cry at this point, espically when he was at fault for the situation he was in now.

* * *

><p>Antaeus woke with the sun the next morning feeling no better than he did the previous night. Instead of staring out the window and enjoying how the sun made the sea gleam brightly, he buried his head under the blankets and ran the conversation he had with Ace in his head. How stupid was he saying those things to the person who was his husband? Ace would have never spoken so cruelly to him, no matter how angry he was.<p>

_"I'm leaving in two days time."_

Antaeus clenched his eyes and quickly pushed those cold words away. There was nothing he could do about it and frankly there was nothing that could be done. Ace made his decision and so did he, but then, why did he feel so torn about it? This is what he had decided wasn't it? To stay here with Sabo, Drake and Robin in Baterilla and yet he had a feeling Robin wasn't going to be too happy with him.

The sound of the door creaking open caused him to startle and peak his head from underneath the blanket. There standing in the doorway was Ace who reminded Antaeus of a wounded puppy that had been kicked one too many times. Blinking his eyes to make sure that what he was staring at wasn't some realistic illusion, Antaeus sat up and lifted his hand, waving the older man over doing it once more when Ace remained frozen.

"I'm sorry." Ace took a step in his direction, stopping once he was eye to eye with the younger man. "I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"I'm sorry too." Antaeus reached out a hand and cupped Ace's cheek. "But Ace, my answer remains the same about staying here-" he pressed his thumb to Ace's lips before the pirate could protest and continued. "Until I am ready to leave. What I said was wrong, but like I said, my decision remains the same."

He expected Ace to nod his head in agreement to his words, but he didn't expect for the man to open his mouth and suck on his thumb. Antaeus yelped as his thumb was licked and nipped on playfully before being released.

"I will wait for you, but not too much longer. For as I said, I will not wait any longer." Ace pressed a kiss to his hand and slid into bed next to him. "I want you to think hard about what and who you want, Luffy."

"I don't know-"

"You do know." Ace interrupted swiftly. "You know what you want, but I think you refuse to face it. So, I want you to sit here and think about it."

"But, Ace-"

"No buts, not this time." Ace rose from the bed and headed towards the door. "And Luffy?"

"Yes?"

"I haven't changed my mind about the two days."

"Don't do this, Ace! Don't pressure me into this!" Antaeus scrambled out of bed as Ace continued moving towards the door, only to fall to the ground in a tangle of bed sheets and limbs. He watched helplessly as Ace shut door with finality. Antaeus slumped in the sheets and closed his eyes, feeling weary of the situation.

This was not how he saw this situation going, but he damned if Ace was going to get the last word in.

* * *

><p>AN : Two days left! What's Luffy going to do with two days? Stay tuned to find out!

Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime One Piece.

Current Show : Shining Ray - Justin Houston.

* * *

><p><em>"Love is not enough. It must be the foundation, the cornerstone-but not the complete structure. It is much too pliable, too yielding." - Bette Davis. <em>

Chapter Fifteen : At the Waterfall's Edge. **  
><strong>

He was given two days to think about the rest of his life. Who in their right mind gives a person two days to think about what do with their rest of their lives? Portgas. D Ace did that's who. Antaeus finally understood what Robin meant when she said Ace was manipulative and downright stubborn. Honestly, who in the hell did that pirate think he was? Ordering him about like some child who couldn't decide what he wanted for dessert.

Except, Antaeus didn't know what he wanted. -of course, he always knew what he wanted for dessert, but that was so not the point- he didn't know what to do about Ace. Which was silly because one should know what to do about one's husband, especially if one's husband was the king of pirates.

Huffing out an exhausted breath, Antaeus rose from the tangled blankets and proceeded to get showered and dressed. Once that was out of the way, he slipped out of his room and down the hall stopping when Ace's deep voice came from the living room. It sounded frustrating, weary and angry. Good. At least he wasn't the only one running himself ragged about this.

"You think I was too hard on him, Robin?" Ace's voice asked. Antaeus heard the leather of the couch creak before Ace continued. "I shouldn't have said those things let alone give him two days to decide."

"He's needs to decide." came Robin's firm, but gentle voice. "Antaeus must choose to remain here in Baterilla or go back to the seas with you and your crew. I know you can't stand being in one place for too long."

The room became silent, so much that Antaeus couldn't help but peak around the corner and see that Ace had his head in his hands and Robin sitting next to him with a slim hand on his shoulder. Whipping back around the corner when Ace raised his head back up, he leaned against the cool wall and waited for the conversation to continue. As it turned out, he didn't have to wait but a moment before Ace spoke again.

"Maybe it's best that he stay here, you know?" Ace sighs, heavy and weary. "he's not the same person I knew and married. He's not my Luffy. Memory loss be damned."

"He's getting his memory back bit by bit." Robin said soothingly. "I know it hurts, but it possible that the Luffy you knew will never come back. Tell me, will you settle for the Luffy you know now?"

At this point, Antaeus was cautiously peaking around the corner and waiting for Ace's answer with an anxious breath, wondering if Ace did want him back. He wanted the man to want him back despite their argument hours ago. He took a step back when Ace blew out a big sigh that echoed throughout the living room.

"I will settle." Ace finally replied. "There is no way that I couldn't settle. I love Luffy and I will never stop doing so. I want him to decide which path he wants to take, you know? If he decides to stay in Baterilla then I won't stop him, but my decision to leave in two days still stands."

"Then I will decide." Antaeus blurted out before he could stop himself. Seeing no use in hiding, he stepped into the living room and for once not flinching under Robin's and Ace's eyes. "I will have made my decision by the end of those two days."

"Luffy-"

"No," Antaeus shook his head, his bangs obscuring his gaze. He had enough of this and he would put an end of it and if Ace wanted two days then he would give the man two days. "I will have my answer and I will not change my mind about it." he crossed his arms and stared his husband down. "Are you satisfied with that, Ace?"

"Yes." Ace's face darkened at this tone. "I am satisfied and I hope that your answer with sooth me, yeah?"

"Yes, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going out for a bit." Antaeus drudged past Ace and Robin, slid on his shoes and was out of the door before either of them could protest. He slammed the door shut and made his way down the path and into town. He couldn't believe that he had said that, but he couldn't take his words back-No, he wouldn't take those words back. If Ace wanted his answer in two days then he would have his answer within that time span.

"Antaeus! Antaeus, wait up!"

Hearing his name, Antaeus whirled around to see Sabo racing towards him, his long blue coat bellowing out behind him and like magic, the tension flowed out of his body at the sight of his friend. He raised his hand and waved while crying out. "Sabo!"

"Good." Sabo walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You're not with _him." _

"He's really not that bad, Sabo." Antaeus murmured, feeling a need to defend Ace even though he didn't exactly know why yet. "I mean, he's been looking for me for weeks on end."

"So?" Sabo released him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders instead. "It doesn't matter if he's good or not. What matters is that he'll be gone, without you if possible."

"What if I want to go with him?" Antaeus questioned, mentally slapping himself for his big mouth. That had become a problem as of late, one he hoped to rectify before it got out of control. Well, more out of control than it already was.

"Do you want to go with him?" Sabo inquired. "He is your husband after all." Sabo stopped them in the middle of the road, sticking out his tongue when a few passerby's glared at them. "Well?"

"I don't know," Antaeus bit his lips and continued on, wary at the thought of telling Sabo anything else. "He's leaving in two days."

"Two days?" Sabo gaped at him. "He gave you two days to decide your life? Sorry buddy, but your husband's an asshole." Sabo grinned apologetically and pressed on. "Have you decided on what you're going to do?"

"No, not yet. I need some time to think."

"Well, don't think for too long." Sabo gripped his shoulder tightly and released it. "It's wrong to press you to decide, but maybe it's best if you are pressed into a decision, you know? If you're indecisive your whole life then so much time can pass and before you know it." he snapped his fingers. "You're an old man staring out into the sea wondering where in the hell your life has gone."

"That was such a morbid way to motivate me, Sabo." Antaeus drawled dryly. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am!" Sabo chuckled heartedly before a serious expression crossed his features. "Listen, I think Ace is an asshole for making you decide this so quickly, but you and I know that a decision needs to be made whether it's two days or two years, something needs to be done and said, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Sabo looked him in the eye. "I want you to know that whatever you decide Drake and I will be with you."

"Even if I decide to leave with Ace?"

Sabo scowled at his words, but he nodded his head nonetheless. "Even if you decide to leave with Ace."

"You really don't like him do you?"

"How can I like him, Antaeus?" Sabo grunted. "He comes in here bossing everyone around and practically demands anything like the pompous ass he is."

"Well, he is the pirate king." Antaeus chuckled when Sabo stuck out his tongue in his direction. "So he's used to getting what he wants."

"And you should get what you want shouldn't you?" Sabo continued. "You should be able to decide what the rest of your life will be like with or without Ace."

"What would you do in this situation, Sabo?" Antaeus asked curiously.

"Me?" Sabo pointed to himself whilst wearing a nervous grin. "Well, I suppose I would say "Go to hell, Ace!" Sabo quickly sobered when Antaeus gave him a hurt look. God, he hated when anyone gave him that look. It made him feel like crap. "Really? I would think about the good and bad, you know? How good did you have it here in Baterilla and how good did you have it staying with Ace? There's a lot of different reasons as to why you should stay and why you should go. But, remember, Antaeus, it's up to you whether you stay or go." he patted his friend on the shoulder once more before saying. "I gotta go, okay? I'll see you later."

"Later."

Watching Sabo race down the street made Antaeus wonder if this was the last time he was going to see his blond haired friend or maybe it wouldn't be the last time he saw him. He loved Drake and Sabo and Kureha and Robin. They took such good care of them and how would he repay them? By saying thank you and going off with his pirate husband to sail the seas. Everyone keeps saying that the decision is his, but then why did he feel like that everyone was pushing him towards leaving?

Didn't they want him here? Safe and Sound and Whole? No, of course they did, but he knew from the look in their eyes what they wanted most. They wanted him happy. But, he had to figure out whether or not he was happy here or happy leaving.

"Daydreaming again, boy?" a rough familiar voice called from behind. Antaeus glanced over his shoulder to see Kureha smirking at him from a few feet away. "Get over here."

"I'm not daydreaming." Antaeus strolled over to the doctor, wearing a weary grin. "How are you, Dr. Kureha?"

"Better than your sorry butt." Kureha roughly grabbed his shoulder and dragged him to one of the bars. "I heard from Robin about your little problem, and I'm here to knock some sense into you since none of your friends nor your so called husband can do it."

"No." Antaeus chuckled nervously, taking a cautious step back when Kureha glared at him. "I'm quite alright-AHHHHHH." Antaeus stumbled back when Kureha suddenly fired a shot at his sandled feet causing him to jump into the air. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"Get in the bar, boy." Kureha ordered, blowing the smoke from her pistol. "We're going to have a long talk about what you need to do."

Gulping, Antaeus stepped inside and prayed to the sea or to anyone would listen that he would come out of here alive and hopefully with all his body parts in tact. He didn't have anytime to hesitate in the middle of the crowded bar as Kureha suddenly grabbed him and shoved him down into one of the chairs near the door.

"Do you love him?" Kureha asked bluntly, waving one of the barmaids over. "Well? Do you?"

That was certainly a good question, Antaeus thought sadly. Did he love Ace or was in love with the idea of being with the Pirate King? Both sounded good, but one of them sounded like nothing but a pipe dream. How did he expect for their marriage to survive if he was just in love with the thought of being with Ace and not in love with the man himself? When his eyes locked onto Kureha's she was giving him such a knowing look that he couldn't help but lower his gaze back down to the rickety table.

"I don't know." Antaeus murmured over the crowds. "One part of me wants to go with him while the other wants to stay here where it's peaceful."

"I have a theory." Kureha leaned closer to him. "I think your memories are jumbled up."

"Jumbled up?" Antaeus tilted his head to side curiously and waited until the doctor to continue. "What do you mean jumbled up?"

"Well, there was one time when you never wanted to be a pirate right? You just want to be a shipwright and was content to building ships." Kureha sighed. "Until Ace found you and convinced you to go with him and etc etc, leading until your eventual marriage."

"So you're saying that my memories are causing the way I feel about Ace?" Antaeus smiled tightly at the thought. "My earlier memories about leaving my village?"

Kureha shrugged. "You recovered your memories at a steady rate, but that doesn't mean your emotions about receiving said memories are as steady." Kureha nodded her head when the bar-maid laid down two large mugs of beer. "You're confused, tired and damn frustrated about what's happening, right?"

"Right." Antaeus murmured, he was tired of this. Tired of the emotional up and downs this caused. He just wanted this to be over with. "So, what do you suggest that I do?"

"I suggest you sit here and think about what's really important to you, boy." Kureha swallowed the pint of beer and continued. "Staying here where you'll most likely be bored for the rest of your damned life or go back out into the sea where your family's waiting."

"Family?" Antaeus repeated, turning away and closing his eyes as the images of the Spade Pirates came to his mind. Nami, one of their best navigators, but she had a temper. Marco, Ace's first mate and best friend. So many others came to his mind, Chopper, Zoro, Usopp and many of the commanders that were under Marco and Ace. All of them were his family, his nakama. Antaeus blinked when he felt something wet on his cheek and with a shaking hand, he reached up and touch his cheek to discover a single tear. Blushing in mortifaction, he turned his gaze to the rickety table. All of this time he was thinking of no one but himself. How could he have forgotten his nakama? A rush of shame flowed through him at the thought. What kind of pirate forgets their family? A sorry one, that's who. Huffing in exhaustion he raised his head and met Kureha's gaze.

"Well?" Kureha prodded. "Have you decided?"

Had he? Had he decided what he was going to do? When the images of the Spade Pirates flashed before his eyes, he quickly pushed them away. He had his made his decision and there was no more time to think about it.

"Yes." Antaeus murmured. "I have."

* * *

><p>AN : Antaeus has made his decision, which is pretty obvious, don't you think. One more chapter and the story's complete. See you then.


	16. Chapter 16

Valkyria : Well everyone, we're finally here. The final chapter of In Loving Memory. It's been one heck of a ride, a short ride, but a fun one nonetheless. I realize that I may have a lot of story alerts and favorites to this story and I'm grateful for that. I'm grateful that I was welcomed into the One Piece fandom so warmly. I don't know if I'm going to do another Ace/Luffy story, but when I do, I hope it will received just as the same or even better than this one. So, thanks everyone, you're the best!

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to anime/manga One Piece!

Current Show : Share the World by Toshiniki

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>Happiness is possible only in a relationship with a partner.<strong> Imagine that some fellow who has lived his life as a singer goes to an uninhabited island and sings as loudly as possible. If there is no one there to hear him, he will not be happy. To realize that we exist for the sake of others is the great achievement that changes our lives. When we realize that our life is not ours alone but is meant to be for the sake of the other, we begin to follow a path different from the one we were on. Just as singing to yourself will not make you happy, there is no joy without a partner. Even the smallest and most trivial thing can bring you happiness when you do it for another." - Sun Myung Moon. _

Chapter Sixteen : Into the Blue.

For the first time in weeks, Antaeus felt as if he no longer held a heavy burden on his shoulders. Everything was brighter, smell better and felt and tasted better. For the first time, he could pull his thin lips into a real, sincere smile. It was a shock to realize that this is what it felt like to feel so carefree and happy. And what he was really feeling during his stay in Baterilla was mere resignation at his situation. He had no idea who he was in the beginning and he was upset at the thought and resigned himself to remaining on Baterilla for the rest of his days. But, if it wasn't for Robin, Sabo, Drake, Kureha then he would have never found the courage to face his memories of his former self. To embrace the fact that he was the husband of the Pirate King, Portgas. D Ace.

He wasn't Antaeus, as much as he fell in love with the name. No, he was Monkey. D Luffy or rather, Portgas D. Luffy. A young boy who dreamed of being a pirate in which those dreams quickly turned into becoming one of navy's best shipwrights which helped him take care of Ace's forty-six ships. Though, he had to admit that taking care of all those ships was hell on earth, he was happy with his duties on board the Moby Dick. And he had been happy sailing the world thrice over with Ace at his side.

But, even though his decision was made, he couldn't help but feel frightened at going back. What would his nakama think of the new him? Would they toss him away or welcome him with open arms? Chopper would welcome him back, he knew that for a fact, but Nami, Marco, Zorro and Usopp were another matter. His friends were always wary when a crew member came back from taking care of personal matters because there was always a chance that they joined another group and remained with the Spade Pirates as a spy temporarily. Such things happened more than once and he was apart of a couple of betrayals seeing as he was always deemed Ace's "weakness." Even so, he was more than ready to return home now and he couldn't wait to see Ace's face when he finally told him.

His anticipation quickened his strides to the point where he arrived back home in half the time it usually took him. He raced up the stairs and through the door to see Ace sitting on the couch with a tired expression on his face, his eyes were darker with sadness and a little bit of anger. Giving himself no time to rest, he jumped onto the couch, startling Ace who had instinctively wrapped his arms around Antaeus' waist. Instead of blushing like he usually did, Anteaus pressed his lips against the corner of Ace's mouth in greeting, snickering when the older man sucked in a sharp breath at his action. It had been a long time since had surprised Ace with anything.

"I've decided." Antaeus murmured against Ace's mouth, chuckling when Ace shivered against him. The thought of making the man aroused sent a shiver down his own spine. It had been such a long time after all.

"Decide? What did you decide, exactly?" Ace questioned, bringing Antaeus closer to him. This was definitely unexpected. He had been sitting on the couch in Robin's living room contemplating on whether or not he should leave early, but he had promised Luffy that he would wait two days and give his husband that allotted time to figure out whether he was staying Baterilla or going back to the Moby Dick with him. But it seemed that Antaeus had made his decision and it was something he was eager to hear. He wouldn't let his husband know that though.

"I want to go home." Antaeus replied, finally pulling away and sitting a few inches away from Ace, turning his head to stare his husband directly in the eye. "I want to go home, Ace. Where I belong."

"Not that I'm not happy with your decision, Luffy, but why now?" Ace turned his body to face him. "You tell me that two days isn't enough time and storm out of here like a child and then you come back and tell me that you're ready to go home? What changed so suddenly?"

"I was scared." Antaeus admitted somewhat relucantly. "I was scared at what would happen if I went back with you and things would be so different because of my memory loss. You know that nakama doesn't trust the ones that leave and come back, even it is just for a month or two. I want things to be the same and not different, but I realize that that is not going to happen."

"No." Ace agreed. "It's not. But, some things don't remain the same and if it did then it would just be boring now wouldn't?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And so," Ace continued, cutting Antaeus off smoothly. "things have and will change when you come back with me. Our nakama will be overjoyed to see you and yet, with your change they will be somewhat wary, but it's nothing that won't pass after a few weeks time."

"You say that so easily." Antaeus huffed, irritated at Ace's easy-going nature of their situation. "It won't be that easy and you know it."

"I know it, but that won't stop me from trying nonetheless." Ace pulled Antaeus towards him and onto his lap, mentally enjoying the squeak he earned for it. "We're going to be alright, okay? All things take time. We fell in love with each other and got married and both of those things took time, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Antaeus smiled fondly as he remembered Ace clumsy and yet graceful attempts at courting him. He never received the best gifts or the best dates, but he knew they were from Ace's heart and that they were sincere. Besides, getting a giant -yet, feminine- diamond ring was nice every once in a while.

"It's not going to be easy, I know." Ace said, somber. "and I know that our nakama aren't going to take to the new you wholeheartedly, but that's something they're going to have to get used to just like I did and if they don't they are welcome to leave. They may be my nakama, but you are my heart, Luffy. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Antaeus whispered, his heart fiercely beating against his chest at Ace's confession. He had forgotten -with good reason, how sweet Ace could be and how smooth his words and actions could be. It was something he felt guilty for not trying hard enough to remember. Shaking himself out of his gloomy thoughts, he wrapped his arms around Ace's neck and planted a firm kiss against the other's mouth. He quickly pulled away when Ace began to open his mouth, chuckling when his action elicted a hungry growl. "I understand." Antaeus whispered. "I understand, Ace."

"Good." Ace growled, drawing him back in. "I'm glad that you do."

* * *

><p>Saying good-bye was easier for some and harder for others. In Antaeus case, it was very hard. He had said good-bye to so many people in his life that he should have been used to it, but he wasn't and he was glad that he still wasn't used to it. Because if you could easily toss out a good-bye then it meant that you really didn't give a damn about the person in general. Well, that was his opinion anyway.<p>

Giving out his first farewell was similar to pulling out a tooth, but Robin somehow made it better with that soft look in her eye and her just as soft words. Though, it was still difficult to say good-bye to the person who took care of you for weeks and gave you a job and a valid reason to wake up every morning.

And Robin, being the sweet, caring and tough woman that she was, took him into her arms and whispered him to be safe and send a letter every once in a while, because despite her seemingly emotionless exterior she did worry about the people she cared about often. It brought tears to his eyes as she finished her good-bye with a kiss to his forehead and cheek. He would never forget Robin or her kindness.

Never.

Sabo was next on his list, but his farewell to the blond spitfire was more dramatic than Robin. His friend screamed, cried and hit him repeatedly before taking him into his arms and said that he had or was becoming attracted to Antaeus throughout their stay together, but common sense and Drake had stopped it from becoming anything more. In shock, Antaeus wrapped his arms around Sabo in return and whispered that he was sorry he could never return those precious feelings. Sabo, being the brave and rebellious man he was merely brushed it off with a manic grin and demanded that they have lunch together and go to the beach until sunset.

At the end, Antaeus boldly pressed a kiss to Sabo's cheek which quickly turned into a slap to the back of the head when his friend stated he didn't need any pity. Honestly, try to be nice to the idiot and he thinks it's pity.

"It's not." Antaeus reassured, frowning. "It's a precious farewell. Don't act like we won't see each other again."

"Believe me." Sabo chuckled bitterly, walking away from the beach and him. "We won't."

Still in shock and somewhat sad at the turn of those events, Antaeus proceeded through the town and much to his surprise found Kureha and Drake together sitting near the docks sharing very large cups of sake and pickles.

"Come to say good-bye, boy." Kureha spoke up, turning to face him with a visible flush on her pale, sunken cheeks. "figures you would save the best for last."

"You did save me from dying after all, doctor." Antaeus murmured, sitting inbetween the both of them, shaking his head when Drake offered him a drink. "I wanted to say thank you for putting up with me for the last few weeks."

"Think nothing of it, Antaeus or should we call you Luffy now?" Drake took a sip of his sake, sighing as the cool drink slid down his throat. "how did Sabo take you leaving?"

"Good." Antaeus replied, flushing at the knowing look both of them gave him. "It would have nice to know that he was attracted to me."

"It would have been better if you figured out for yourself, idiot." Kurhea countered playfully before a serious expression crossed her face. "So, you're leaving at last, eh?"

"Yes, finally," Antaeus grinned playfully. "happy to see me go?"

"Yeah."

"Dr. Kureha!" Drake scolded while giving Antaeus an apologetic look. "She gets blunt when she starts to drink."

"You mean she's even more blunt when she's sober?" Antaeus stuck his tongue out when Kureha slapped him in the back of the head for his remark. "I only tell the honest truth, doctor. The honest truth."

"We're going to miss you, Antaeus." Drake ruffled his hair playfully. "Very, very much."

Antaeus leaned back and wrapped his arms around Kureha and Drake. "I'm going to miss the both of you as well."

* * *

><p>Antaeus expected a quiet departure two days later, but it was much to his and Ace's surprise that almost the entire island came to see them off. He could only take a deep breath to hold in his tears as he saw Robin, Kureha, Drake and Sabo watching them from the stairs leading down to the beach.<p>

"Take care, Antaeus!" Sabo waved from the stairs. "And make sure that dumbass doesn't lose you again, eh?"

Antaeus quickly kissed Ace on the cheek to stop the growl erupting from the older man's throat. Lifting his arm, he gave a wild wave in Sabo's direction, winking when the blond-haired man blushed lightly. Who knew that such a bold man like Sabo would be so shy?

"Be good, boy!" Kureha waved her flask at him, spilling some of the plum wine to the sand. "No more injuries, you hear."

"I'll do my best, doc!" Antaeus chuckled as Kureha scowled at him before leaving the stairs and disappearing into the crowds. He would make sure to stay uninjured just for her. Looking around, he grinned in Robin's direction and felt a rush of warmth when she smiled in return, raising her hand half-way and waving.

"Are you ready?" Ace asked, standing near the skiff that would take them back to the Moby Dick. "Marco will come looking for me if I'm not back at the time I told him."

"Yeah." Antaeus sniffed lightly, giving the departing crowds one last wave before boarding the skiff. "I'm ready."

"Still scared?" Ace murmured, wrapping a strong around Antaeus' tiny waist. It felt good to put his arms around his husband freely and not feeling the man tense at the action.

"A little," Antaeus jerked as the skiff plowed forward and into the clear, blue sea. He couldn't believe it, he was heading back home to where he belonged and he would admit that it felt good and for the first time a long while he felt...peaceful.

"That's fine." Ace rubbed his hips idly before murmured. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Antaeus felt his lips pulling into a beaming grin when saw the Moby Dick coming into sight, and more than half of their crew were leaning over the railing, smiling and cheering at their apporach.

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready now." Antaeus whispered over the rushing waves, but he knew that Ace could hear him perfectly.

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"To take my name back." Antaeus leaned back against his husband, enjoying the sea breeze ruffling through his hair. "I'm ready to be called Luffy again."

"Good." Ace pressed a loud kiss against his cheek. "Welcome back, Portgas D. Luffy."

"I'm glad to be back, Portgas. D. Ace."

* * *

><p>AN : And In Loving Memory comes to a close! Thanks for taking time to read this story, everyone. I really appreciate it.


End file.
